


Peppermint Winter

by Falco276



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Big Bang EDM party, Europe, Family Fondue Dinner, Fun, Gemiende of Stuttgart, Germany, Heartwarming, Holunder Syrup, Honda Pilot, JUKO 2015, Lexus IS250, Manor Food, Migros, Snow, Soda Stream, St. Jakob Park Shopping Center, Switzerland, Winter, sunrise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Characters from two fandoms experience Switzerland by attending the biggest EDM party off the block and take a trip 3 hours north to Stuttgart for the Winter Conference. <br/>Please READ and REVIEW!!! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Memories of Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally supposed to be a one shot until I decided to break it up into short chapters! XD  
> In progress and on Hiatus.

**Woot from the land of the Snowy Alps! XD**

**This one shot will consist of both characters from both fandoms to experience Switzerland. XD**

**Songs for this fic:**

**Peppermint Winter by Owl City (no pun intended for the title of this fic)**

**Break Away by Kelly Clarkson (the intro where Madoka sees Gingka leave Florida.)**

**Big Bang EDM theme songs from the website player. (** **.ch** **)**

**Enjoy!**

It was finally decided for Gingka to be permanently away from Florida. Since the whole cast of Season 1 and Season 2 bladers made a big move from Metal Bey City, Japan and live in Gainesville, Florida for 12 years straight, Madoka never thought for the Pegasus blader to leave the 13th year of USA. Soccer and IT were one of his careers but most importantly blading was one of his biggest passion. But sadly, the winged horse did not return for all Beys from each blader were banished to an unknown location for so many years, leaving the bladers to live a 'normal' life.

"Oh Gingka." Madoka glanced through the window, stars in the night time sky twinkling down at her. "Where are you?"

Spotting a blue facebolt with no Pegasus logo underneath the corner of her desk, tears slowly welled up in her eyes as she slowly raised it in view.

Slowly starting to cry, she held the piece to her chest and still hoped that Gingka was okay. Where ever he was. In Switzerland. The land of the Snowy Alps, mouth watering cheese and chocolate.

**~X~**

"Gah! Excuse Me!" yelped Gingka as he sprinted through the second floor of the St. Jakobs (Ya-kobs) Park Shopping Center, a Game Stop bag wielded in his arm. Passing by so many shops, he almost reached the finish line known as the Parking Garage, but his feet only skidded to halt in shock to see an endless line of small kids waiting happily to ride the "Harry's 1980 Steam Carosuel."

"Oohhh!" groaned Gingka as he patiently took a seat, wrapping his FC Basel scarf around his mouth and nose to ward off the cigarrette smoke that wafted from the ashtray near him.

Browsing through the news feed on Beybook on his new 16 GB Space Gray I-Phone 6 Plus with a black Otterbox Defender case snapped on it, Gingka tapped his foot and glanced around to see if the line decreased.

Miracously as it was, the last toddler hopped off happily, his mother escorting the little one to the slanted escalator floor belt that ascended to the first floor.

"Sah-weet!" Gingka said in a jovial tone as he walked into the Parking Garage, his eyes busily searching the occasional Atomic Silver 2014 Lexus IS250, the lisence plate of the Aarau (Ah-ra-oh) shield glinting brightly in the dim garage.

Hopping into the driver's seat, he almost wanted to groan with frustration at the clock located on the dashboard _and_ at himself.

"Great. I'm 25 minutes late to the game." he muttered as in defeated at a Bey Battle and started to backup, only for a green Peugeot to rudefully pass by.

Gingka cursed while slamming on the brakes. That was another thing that disturbed him the most whenever it came to driving here in Switzerland. Florida was a heaven because it was easy as cake to drive. As for newcomers like Gingka, the traffic signs and pedestrian rights were way off of the driving standards in USA.

Finding the perfect moment to back up, Gingka congratulated himself as he climbed up toward the first floor and turned into the narrow exit way.

" _Greuitzee"_ the lady greeted in swiss german as Gingka slid the window down and handed over the payed parking ticket, "Uh hello."

"You speak English only?" the lady was concerened.

"Uh." anime tear fell on spilled on his forehead as he blushed, "Yeah. Tyring to blend in with the language and culture."

"Ah, okay. Have a nice day!" the lady waved as Gingka returned the greeting in his car.

"Shoot. I better go fast. Not that they finish early without me." he said to himself as he joined the main road and crossed the multi way intersection towards the parking lots to the St. Jakobs Halle, the music hall to Switzerland's Greatest Silverster Party.

And it not only that Gingka was about to attend the EDM party known as Big Bang, but another character from another fandom got to know about it from the web.

**So that's it for chappie 1 of my fic.**

**Please REVIEW! :D**


	2. A Visit of Family Treasure

**If you're not familiar with Kingdom Hearts then I demand you to play the game right now! XD**

**But anyway number 9 of the Organization goes to a trip to Switzerland with Emily for a little stay. :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

"Everything's so different here." Demyx muttred as he gazed out of the window to see a sea of green hills dotted with endless grazing sheep and cottage type houses.

"Don't worry, Demyx." his wife, Emily assured as she kept on driving down the road that led to Itthenthal, the place where her family was waiting to see her in surprise and happiness. "Were just here for 3 weeks."

"Huh." he simply replied as his nobody heart rose up with excitement.

Demyx was the only nobody in the Organization to act immature as ever. He loved anything that was European as ever. For instance, food. He was always a food maniac ever since the Organization found him. Second was his deep connection to his car. Ever since he made his 2011 Honda Pilot be customized with the third generation Toyota Prius features, Demyx thought that his car was common in Europe for everybody in Switzerland glared at his foreign CUV as if it came from another alien planet and rudefully laughed at it. But Demyx didn't care. The strangest thing (to Emily of course) was that they recived a License plate featuring the Heraldic Black Bear on the Bern shield, even though they lived close to Basel. Third was EDM (Electronic Dance Music). Gingka wasn't the only one on the block to find out of this party. Demyx proclaimed to be king of EDM and secretly attend this party without Emily's knowledge.

But her target for this visit was not only about family but it was for visiting the saints at the Geminde of Sttutgart, Germany.

Demyx now gave out a goofy laugh as Emily rolled her eyes to find him that stupid.

"I hope you don't accidantly pass it out like your whoppee cusion does." Emily said, while she signlaed the turn and drove high up a steep hill.

"Um, too late!" laughed Dem as he let out a huge wet toot in harmony.

"Dem!" softly scolding in disgust, Emily proceeded to roll all of the four windows down. "Are you trying to Febreeze up your Pilot now?"

"Um, yes." blushing with no shame at all, Demyx slanted back in his seat and gave out a huge sigh in relief.

"Why exaclty did I marry you in the first place?" Emily shook her head from side to side as she turned into the rocky driveway of a small house teeterthed with garden decorations and cute shaped windows.

"Th-th-th-issss is it?" shivered words cut through Demyx's chattering teeth as he rubbed his hands against his crossed arms.

"Yes it is." Emily winked as she opened up the back liftgate to reveal a whole boat full of luggage to be carried into the house, "And you can bring it all in."

Leaving him behind, Emily gave out a exhale of preparation and rang the doorbell.

"How do you carry this thing!?" wailed Demyx as he tried to pick up a red Oceanfront bag on wheels, the pop up black handle slamming against the right tail light of the poor Pilot.

"He never does anything right!" Emily said to herself in anger as she grabbed the bag and positioned it upright, placing Demyx's hand forcefully on the handle. "There. Now Go."

Demyx mocked her dialouge in an annoyed high pitched way as he wheeled the luggage to the open door, then surprisingly reeled back at the sight of a middle aged lady in her 50's, already hugging her 'son'. "Oh hello, who might you be?"

Emily came forward and pushed Demyx aside with a clear of her throat, "Please mind my husband over here, he's crazy and immature and he does not know what he's talking about."

"What!?" squeaked Dem in surprise.

"Why, come in, Emily! It's so good to see you after such a long time!" her mother cooed as she beckoned them in to take a seat at the couches. "I'll be back with tea, alright?"

"Okay." Emily nodded then after the living room was lair, she drilled her eyes into Demyx's. "I'm saying the truth you know that!? And it happened just now!"

"How? Tell me!" Demyx defended, hugging a pillow as in defense.

"When I told you to bring the luggage in, you were being weak. Where's your head, Dem? In the Ocean?"

In return, he snickered back, giving Emily to glare hard at him.

"I heard some arguments. Is everything okay?" With teacups clattering against the tray, Emily's mom came in with shaky hands as she set down the tray and took a seat beside her daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What brought you here in the first place?"

Emily fiddled with something in her pocket as she stared at her mother in her eyes.

"Well." she started with an unsure tone, "It's because of this."

With Demyx laying down on the couch in an inappropriate manner, Emily took no notice of the rudeful behavior and brought out a heraldic lion keychain, dated back from the 1800's owned by her great grandfather from Holland during the World War.

Setting it carefully down on the coffee table, Emily smiled at the sight of the rusted silver lion glinting under the light, her mother came over and started inspecting the family treasure.

"You still kept this all this time?" surprised at the chain no twirling as if to bring out it's heraldic silver pride.

"Well, you know what they say." Emily suppressed a short laugh as she calmed down and her face instantly scrunched up into a look of a hard glare at Demyx.

"What?" he replied in confusion.

"Oh, Emily. That's okay. He's totally fine to relax like that." Reaching over for a plush teddy bear, Emily's mom squeezed it inbetween his head and the couch. Demyx, in return, hugged the bear in a childish manner. Giving out a soft laugh, she smiled at him with motherly love.

Emily rolled her eyes with a sigh and accepted the scene. Standing up, she caught the attention of both of them, and cleared her throat nervously, "To add something to your question mom. It's not because of seeing you too or the family treasure of course. But in 7 days, me and Demyx are driving 3 hours north to attend the Winter Conference in the Gemeinde of Stuttgart, Germany. It's a special meeting where everyone from around the world come together under the Lord's name and Sing and Praise all together. It's something special and I wish you were there with me."

At the sound of that line, Demyx immediately jerked his head up in a realizing manner and worried tone, _No! That's the day when I have to attend the Big Bang EDM party!_

Her mother's face caught a look of surprise as she placed a hand to her chest, "My, that's sounds lovely but I sadly can't attend the meeting for I have guests coming all the way from our country to visit 3 days time. I really wish you and your husband could stay but I think it's better you go there and praise His name."

"Aw, mom! You're just the best!" Emily hugged her sideways for about two minutes.

Demyx opted out to join for he was too busy hugging his teddy bear.

Emily smiled while glancing at both of her family members with a tear trickling down her cheek.

**I love it when Emily scolds Demyx. It's just too funny! XD**

**Please REVIEW! :D**


	3. The News of Snowy Surprise and Hugs

**We're back with Gan Gan Galaxy now in Florida! XD**

**Enjoy! XD**

_Back in Gainesville, FL:_

Madoka sighed impatiently as she swung from side to side in her swivel chair, glancing at the chatbox to Beybook, waiting for an expected reply from Gingka Haganai. But her feelings for the Pegasus blader suddenly lost hope as the green dot beside his name did not appear, signafiying that he was not online at this moment.

She decided to call her friends over and discuss about the Pegasus blader's absence to another country.

"WAIT. Excuse me!?" Benkei puled his face into shock and surprise, "You're telling me that Mr. Haganei flew over to Switzerland so that he can play soccer there!? What kind of a ridiculous story is this!?"

"Um, true story actually." Kenta agreed honestly.

"And he left without us?" Masamune added to the shocking news, "Dude! Gan Gan Galaxy should afford a vacation now!"

"Yeah, Yeah!" Yu agreed, hopping around very hyperly, "Let's book a flight during the winter so that I can do snowball fights with Masa moo moo!"

"Hey! I bet you can't dodge all of them! I'm a good at throwing and aiming at people. Just like launching Striker at a bunch of wooden targets!" Masamune snapped back proudly, closing his eyes and pointing at himself for an added effect.

Tsubasa sighed as he continued reading his pocket book, ignoring the talk between Unicorn and Libra.

"Well, then if that's the case, then I'll book the flight right now for Gingka and the Winter Conference in Stuttgart, Germany." Madoka confirmed.

"Conference?" Kenta, Benkei, and the rest of GGG quired in confusion.

"You'll get to know once we arrive there." winked Madoka as she opened the web page to Delta and started finding cheap air flights to Zurich.

"Fine then. It's accepted!" Yu bounced happily as Tsubasa placed his hand to calm the younger down.

Madoka blushed as she continued browsing through, listening in to the happy yells throughout the room.

**~X~**

Gingka smiled to himself as he lobbed his gym bag into the trunk of his IS250 and hopped in. Unaware of the rest of his blading team coming to visit him with a surprise, he heard a buzz on the center console and his I-Phone 6 welcomed him with a Beybook message written by Madoka.

_Hey there Gingka._

_Me and the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy would like to see you in Switzerland. The city you're currently staying in is Basel, right? Well, in 7 days, please let us drive together 3 hours north to visit the conference in Stuttgart, Germany. Hoping to see you soon in 3 days. :)_

Holding his I-Phone closer against his chest, Gingka almost forgot about her since he made the big move from Florida to Basel, Switzerland.

Sighing, he quickly scribbled a reply:

_Sweet. Hoping to see you there. Btw, I'm staying in Gellert, a small province in the city of Basel Land. And make sure not to make Masamune start any snowball fights with me! XD_

There. That should've done it. With his car parked beside the curb of the Gellert Church on Emanuel-Buchel Strasse (Emmanuel Book Street), Gingka got out and felt a crunch underneath his shoes. Yes, for winter snow arrived around the block, Gingka shivered at the thought of dragons and polarbears dancing in his mind. To make it simple, the whole of Europe was shrouded in a blanket of white snow.

Walking down a few blocks, he turned left towards a small pathway with sturdy houses to his left and snow laden tree roots cracking and re surfacing the dark icy concrete.

Number 28 in blue reflected from the webbed door light as Gingka peered through the kitchen, the window dotted with several stars and angels. There he could see his best friend, Kritter and his mom helping to set up Christmas cookies for the holidays. Kritter was originally from England and played alongside with Gingka on the Expo Academy soccer team. Since he made the move from Liverpool to Basel, Kritter and his family welcomed Gingka with a warm hearted feeling that he could freely stay over as how many days he liked.

The Pegasus blader in return, definately said yes and felt right at home.

As soon as the door opened from his left, a tall boy the same age as Gingka smiled at him.

"Yo, Kritter!" Gingka hugged him as if he never saw him for years. "I just arrived from the Shopping Center and look what I got!"

Kritter gasped in surprise as the case slid out of the Game Stop bag. "No way! I'm jealous now."

Laughing, he inspected the cover to the new Super Smash Bros. for Wii U.

Gingka sighed, "Took me days to get it. The first time I came to the store, shelves were bare. But luckily I asked if they had more in stock, and I found this baby hiding behind Super Mario Galaxy 2. Something that I did not like about it, was the price. And you do not want to know."

"What?" Kritter asked teasingly, as his mom came with a plate of cookies, "Are you boys doing okay?"

"Yup. Were fine." Gingka replied as he took one and chomped it afficiontaly.

"Dude, let's go upstairs and play it now on your Wii U!" Kritter begged as he balled up the plastic wrapper and threw it into the trash.

Gingka checked his watch for a good excuse, "Thanks for the offer Kritter, but I think we'll do that later. For now I have to go to Migros (Grocery Store in Switzerland) to buy the sweet, mouth watering, Hollunder Syrup and meet up with my other friend, too."

"Who? Esther Fike?"

"Yup." Gingka said dreamily, picturing the stunning straight brown hair fall past her shoulders and lovely babyish face with the white smile. Having a bright interest in blading and studying in the buissness trade, Gingka met Esther in the library of the University of St. Gallen, where they both peeked through the open shelves on opposite sides, removing books off of the shelves to complete thier faces. But Gingka had always noted in his mind never to love another girl when he was already married to Suzanna Martindale and thier lovely daughter, Alexa. Not to mention Madoka Amano, as blading friends. Gingka was jealous when Esther showed her bey gleaming in silver and yellow, Flash Mirago SS (Speed Strike)105 LF (Lightning Foot), the sight of the Rabbit bey wanted him to battle with her and show that Pegasus can win over the rabbit.

But sighing to an extent that his winged horse was out of sight, Gingka accepted the scene with Esther being a blader and having the only spinning top avaliable.

"Well then, I'll see you later!" Gingka trotted off towards the door, with Kritter's mom popped her head around the kitchen door, "Gingka! Your cookies are getting cold!"

But silence was left behind as Gingka hopped in his car and screeched off towards Migros right next to the Apotheke (Ah-po-thay-kay; Pharmacy).

Getting out with a shiver and stomping the snow from his shoes, his eyes caught a sleek 2012 Winter Gray Toyota Prius parked on the blanket of snow in front of the Apotheke.

Has his rival followed him here just to see what he was up to? And how did Ryuga get to know of the Pegasus blader living in Switzerland? The answer was Beybook of course, as Gingka bit back the thought of posting pics on his wall so that every blader could glance at him yelling on the snowy Alps. Warding off the thought, Gingka brought out his shopping list on his I-Phone 6 and browsed through it.

3 items.

Check.

But glancing back at the Prius, Gingka almost wanted to sigh in relief at the sight of the hybrid vehicle not tattooed with dragon vector stickers unlike Ryuga's Prius does.

With the glass doors welcoming the blast of warm air tingling his face and feet, Gingka glanced at the first item on his list. Lindt Truffle chocolate as a present for Madoka, perhaps? Sure, why not. Make that with a cherry melted in the middle.

Ignoring the price (2.50 franks equivalent to 7 in US dollars), Gingka threw it in the basket and moved down the list.

"Hmm." Halting beside a bunch of Soda Stream bottles, he had a split desicion of choosing which flavor suited him the best. Cherry for his hair or Polar Berry for his Pegasus?

Glancing at the two, he shrugged his shoulders and dropped both flavours in the basket. Last item on the list brought another split desicion of choosing the flavour of the syrup as a drink mix.

Hollunder Bluten or Zitrone (Zit-trone-ay; Lemon)?

Shrugging, Gingka didn't give a horse feather towards the sky high prices, as he lobbed both bottles carefully in the basket.

Not to mention by adding a Kinder Uberachung (oober-ah-shoong; Surprise) chocolate egg with a small toy in it for Alexa back in England.

Smiling while paying, he returned the goodbye to the tired cashier and swiftly walked out to the car, making sure that his hand dosen't cling to the door handle. Luckily sweeping the snow off of it, Gingka hopped in when he heard his I-Phone 6 calling him with a buzz on the center console.

Madoka Amano: _Surprise! I got you Gingka! You thought we would come in three days but no, Yu could not stop bouncing around in excitement. Come pick us up from the Zurich Airport now. It's so great to see you again! Were gonna have a fun time. You know that? Oh, and what car would you be coming in? Is it your Lexus or a different car? Thanks and see you soon! :D_

Laughing with deep joy, Gingka wiped a tear as he started tapping his fingers quickly across the screen in a reply: _lol, I thought you were for real! XD_

_Okay, I now upgraded my Lexus IS250 from a 2010 to a 2014. It may look different and redesigned but it still is the same Silver color. I have to return home to Kritter's but if I pick you up, where will you guys stay? I'm afraid there is no room in the Henderson house and I may guess that you have to stay in a hotel near the Gellert province in Basel._

_Thanks for notfying me and I'll see you soon! :D_

Giving out a quick cough, Gingka set his phone down in the cubby case dug deep in the center storage console. Before gripping his hands on the wheel to back up, Gingka remembered that he had to pick up Esther from the Tram station so that he could bring her to Kritter's for a short nights visit.

Let's see. There were 4 people on the team (including him makes 5) and an extra person makes 6. His Lexus could only hold 5 people and there was no way to add another passenger unless he could kick the laquacious Yuu or Masamune in the back trunk of his car.

While driving down to enter the highway to Zurich, Gingka commanded the Nav screen through hands free voice control to bring up the replied message from his phone to the nav screen so that he could glance at the sweet words that responded like a rabbit.

It was dangerous but his eyes could multitask through the night.

As long as he'd figured how this would go.

**Please REVIEW! XD**


	4. Dinner of Disobedience

**Yes, we know that Demyx is a food maniac. XD**

**Enjoy! XD**

Toast overlayed with the delicious Emmantaler cheese, oozing across the perfect sliced salami topped with Aromat yellow salt for flavouring, and finally a whip of Thomy Mayonaise centered in the middle. Demyx licked his lips hungerly as he watched out for prying eyes that belonged to the ever cruel and commanding wife of his. But thank god that Emily was out of sight, and Demyx now had the free will to eat whatever he wants to eat. As said again, he was a food maniac and will go anything that is food related. He didn't care about living healthy because he was already destroying his own body according to Emily, currently certified as a nurse back in Beavercreek, Ohio. Demyx proclaimed that she was an annoying broken recorder, the same command entering his ears over and over again. But he truthfully tries to ignore everything she says and tries his best to eat whatever he wants.

But whatever you eat, it has to go somewhere. And there was the huge problem of where Demyx was diagnosed with constipation ( **He really is and refer to Demyx Time)** and he only had the ability to go to the bathroom once a week, which was really a bad habit.

About to take a bite, footsteps thumped downstairs as the kitchen door opened and to Demyx's relief, Emily's mother came in and found the sight of it very lovely.

"Demyx? You're free to eat anything you want to. Just let me know what you need and I can provide what ever you need."

_Best mom EVER!_ Demyx thought in glee as he smiled towards her in a warm hearted joy.

With her mother doing the dishes, Demyx quickly finished his sandwich in no less than 3 seconds and obligingly set the plate dotted with toast crumbs next to the sink, making her say a "Why, thank you."

"You're welcome." Demyx smiled as he was about to climb the stairs to see Emily tapping her foot and clearing her throat in a crossed way.

"What did you have for dinner tonight, Dem?" she asked sternly, her eyes reading the anxious face of Lobster Boy.

"I-uh..." he started nervously, swallowing in fear.

"Don't lie. I can read your mind that you had white toast sandwich topped with Emmantaler cheese, Salami, and Thomy Mayonaise. I'm discouraged at you right now, Dem. Go back in the kitchen and help my mother make salad, _now._ "

"But."

"No Buts!" With Emily furiously pointing towards the door, Demyx pouted in sadness and slowly truged towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Demyx?" her mother started while tossing lettuce in the air and back into the bowl.

"It's nothing." he lied, biting back the thought of blurting out the truth.

"What's cooking?" Emily said in glee as she inhaled the aroma of garlic bread propped into the toaster oven.

"Just dinner." her mother smiled as she prepared to wash and cut tomatoes into evenly diced slices.

_You little bitch, don't you dare say the truth about my bathroom problem to her._ Demyx thought in fear as he crossed his fingers at his hope will come true.

But it was too late for Emily leaned in and whispered something in her ear, "You see. He has bathroom problems so don't let him go near the fridge if one of us is not there to supervise. And make sure to give him greens only and water. No meat, cheese, the white stuff, and even the sugary juice. His element is water but he's too selfish to drink it."

"Okay. I will." she nodded as she grabbed a bottle of dressing and poured it in a circle on the salad.

"This the first and the last, Dem." Emily whispered with a warning to his ears, "If you don't start listening, obeying, and even live healthy, you'll suffer the consequences in the future, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Demyx muttred with a sigh, "I understand."

"Good." Emily exhaled a sigh as she got up and brought the bowl to the table.

With Demyx serving each plate, Emily fought back by pouring twice the portion of salad onto his plate.

"That's not fair! How come I have more than you two! In that case, let's make it even!" he complained with an impatient remark as he started lifting his plate and dumped half of it onto her mother's plate in a rudeful way.

"DEMYX!" Emily screeched with anger as she aggrssively glared at him, "I told you to listen and thus you're disobeying me now! Do you actually want to die and not even exist anymore!? Hmm!? We've gone through this problem for so many years and still you're refusing to listen! Shame on you Demyx for you're actually destroying yourself!" Pushing the plate forcefully towards him, she topped a few spoonfulls of salad to the mountain of green. "There. Eat. _Now._ "

Tears trickled down his cheeks as he rolled the tomato grape around the rim of his plate.

"I don't understand what's going on?" Emily's mother watched the whole thing in confusion as her daughter sighed with impatience, "He just has ADHD stubborness in his mind, that's all."

"I see." her mom nodded as she stood up and started collecting the plates, all except for Demyx who still had the green mountain on his plate, the tip of the lettuce berg showed no sign of a collapsing avalanche of Romane Heart flakes to the rim.

Emily carefully watched Lobster Boy in progress. Boy, he was a slow eater and there was no way to speed it up unless you bring in junk food of course.

"Quick." she warned with a snap of her fingers, "We have to drive to Basel."

"For what?" raising his head after dropping dressing sauce on his shirt, Emily sighed at his immature behaviour.

"To attend the Gellert church for a Christmas play, now hurry up or we'll lose time."

"I thought it was the church in Stuttgart?" Demyx thought out loud while chewing his food nosily.

Hours past by as Demyx decresed the mountain of green salad to a flat and plain field dotted with red tomato "cows."

Stabbing his fork on a grape tomato, Demyx eagerly brought it closer to another tomato and said in a childish voice, "Moo!"

"DEMYX!" Emily scolded with a stern remark, "Hurry up and finish! It's starting in 15 minutes!"

Giving out a childish scream of hurrying up, Demyx stuffed the greens into his mouth, then choked by coughing out the unchewed lettuce on the plate, perfectly drowned by his drool.

Emily sighed at the sight of his immature behaviour and immediattly snatched the plate and placed it in the Tupperware, "That's what happens when you eat too fast. Eat that in the car. Now c'mon, grab your jacket and gloves."

"What about your mom?" Demyx squeaked back in surprise as they both climbed into his Pilot, Emily behind the wheel.

"She'll come shortly." Emily re assured as they both waited patiently for her mom to arrive.

Finally the door opened, and her mom gave out a shiver, "It's cold everywhere!"

"Alright let's go." Emily turned down the driveway, as the Pilot's headlights cut through the freezing shadows of the wavy roads zig zagging through the village and hills.

**Yes, I also suffer with the same problem that Demyx has. XD**

**Please REVIEW! XD**


	5. Gan Gan Galaxy arrives

**Here is the part where GGG and Demyx and Emily to attend the Christmas Play burned down. XD**

**Enjoy!**

"There he is!" Yu hopped off of his luggage and gave out a wave. Team GGG were currently waiting outside the pick up/drop off area, where a silver Lexus IS250 cruised to a halt beside the curb, the trunk door propping open to beckon them to fill it up with thier luggage.

"Finally!" Masamune grumbled with a sigh as he hopped in the back seats, and laid back with warm relief.

"Aw yeah! Time to see Gingka's house!" Yu cheered as he hopped in next to Masamune, who convinently stared out of the window to see Toyota Prius V Taxi cabs pass by and other foriegn cars too new to name that didn't appear in the US like, for instance, Opel, Renault, Peugeot, Skoda, Citroen, and Seat.

Tsubasa took the back seat to the left while Madoka was the last to climb in to the front seat next to Gingka.

"At last, I see you after 6 months huh?" Madoka smiled as Gingka gave out a turn signal and watched for any passing cars that got into his way.

"Well, close. I left Florida in July so that was pretty much 6 months of no seeing each other." Gingka joked as he rolled the car to the correct lane.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Gingka. Have you been skiing in the Alps?" Tsubasa asked, flicking a piece of stray debris off of the armrest.

"Duh! They're on Beybook of course. See them for yourself." Gingka then laughed as he took the highway back to Basel.

"So, are we going to your house, Gingkie?" Yu eagerly asked, twiddling his thumbs for a surprising reply.

"Nah, I'm currently staying by at a friend's until I get an apartment. It's not that easy to get a house or apartment here unlike in Florida. You just have to get used to the culture here. And the dirty language known as Swiss German."

"How's that considered dirty?" Masamune scoffed.

"Not even explaining it." Gingka replied flatly as he switched lanes.

"Do you even know German?" Madoka asked with a hint of obviousness in her voice.

"A little. Not much." Gingka informed her as he took the Ausfarht (Highway Exit) to the Bahnhof SBB (Baan-hoohf; Train station)

"Wait. This is the train station. Why are you taking us here, Gingka?" Tsubasa realized as he endlessly stared at long mechanical snakes hissing with steam.

"You'll see." he winked in return as he halted beside the waiting area, his golden brown eyes spotting out the girl in excitement.

With the redhead getting out in excitement, GGG had confused faces towards Gingka hugging a tall slim girl with brown hair falling past her shoulders and a lovely young face.

"Esther!" Brown eyes met the lovely blue eyes as they stared each other for seconds.

"Who's that?" Yu quired in confusion as Gingka twirled her around to meet his blading team in the car.

"Oh. I didn't see extra visitors. I thought it was only you and me!" Esther gave out a short laugh then shook hands with Madoka, Masamune, Tsubasa and Yu.

"Alright guys, this is Esther Fike. I met her in the library in the University of St. Gallen. You guys must be aware that she still has a Beyblade with her and don't be offended or shocked because please accept the matter of the only active blader around town."

"I-I don't know how I got it, but I just kept it since I was a small child." GGG gasped in surprise as she held the top in view. "Flash Mirago SS105 LF. Attack type."

"Whoa!" Yu and Masamune gasped in awe as they started inspecting the bey in all directions.

"Hop in?" Gingka smirked as Esther nodded and climbed into the front seat beside him. The rest of GGG crowded in the back seats, leaving Yu to complain.

"Where will I sit!?"

_One minute later..._

"ARGH! This is too tight!" argued Yu as he was sandwiched between the luggage and the lid of the trunk door, trying his best to squirm around but had difficulty to do so. It was like being crammed into a gestation crate with no ability to move around.

All of them laughed as Gingka turned into Emanuel Buchel Strasse, cruising slowly down until they found a line cars occupying beside the curb of the Gellert Church and beside Kritter's house.

"Huh? What's this all about?" Madoka questioned in confusion as Gingka turned left then left again to park beside the curb 3 footsteps away from the Apotheke.

"Probably some event in the Gellert Church." shrugged Gingka as they all got out with a shiver.

"Alright! Who did that!?" demanded Yu as he felt a shower of snow tumbling off his winter jacket.

Masamune snickered and pointed at Gingka.

"I'll show you!" The Libra blader proceeded to roll up snow until he got multiple ammos thrown at him.

Masamune laughed uncontrollably as he also recived snow lobbed into his mouth.

"Plagh! Who did that!?"

Gingka pointed at Esther.

Esther pointed at Gingka.

"Guys! Stop it already!" Madoka broke up the snowball fight as Esther giggled. "What was the reason of coming here anyway?"

"Simple. The _Wienacht's Rauber_ play is going on and I'm curious to see what it's about." Gingka answered they all started walking towards the church, the bells bonging in melody of repeated chimes. "Plus Kritter's family is coming over to watch it with us."

"The Wien-what?" Yu repeated in confusion as Gingka and Esther laughed.

"Christmas Robber." Esther helpfully translated as they reached the door way.

Standing infront of the enterance stood a tall man with a bunch of brochures about this play.

"Thanks." GGG said as they took seats in the back row, Gingka placing each brochure to reserve seats for the Henderson family.

The audience started mutters of crowd's talk as GGG patiently waited for Kritter and his family to come over to watch unless another comes with an unexpected slippery surprise.

**~X~**

"Hang on tight!" yelled Emily as she slammed the brakes and let the Pilot swerve and slide over the ice uncontrollably. That was another mistake of driving here- or rather bringing a car from the Floridian themed town. Demyx and Emily should've thought twice about installing Snow Tires before coming here (or teleporting to that matter thanks to the dark corridor/Firestar created by Demyx.)

Demyx now covered his face with his hands and prayed to his father that his sweet baby ride would not get wrecked- even a small scratch. Emily's mother did the same.

Finally, the customized Honda CUV parrallel parked neatly between two cars. What a miracle.

"Whew!" Demyx sighed in relief as Emily and her mother got out with a snow shiver. It was only Lobster Boy who found the parking a little crooked.

"Hold on. That dosen't look right." Demyx said to himself as he got behind the wheel and started to fix the mistake, only for Emily to yell with a warning, "No Demyx! That's too... much... backwards..."

With Emily's voice faltering, Demyx's face took a painful pinch, his teeth gritting towards the small mistake- well, actually big.

"Wow. That was a BIG achievement!" Demyx laughed at the sight of the front of a Ford C-Max's bumper falling out and headlights hung down as if wrecked big time.

Emily pinched his arm angerily in return, causing him to yelp with pain all the way to the church.

**Find out of the Christmas Play gone wrong next chappie! XD**


	6. Christmas Play gone wrong

**Who never knew that robbers came in to see this Christmas Play get burned down? XD**

**Enjoy! XD**

While GGG took the back row seats, Emily, her mother, and Demyx decided to take the front seats as the stage lights dimmed out to a dark gloomy surrounding but helpfully lit by the candles cascading each branch of the Christmas Tree perched all the way to the right of the stage.

"What's happening?" Demyx curiously asked, looking around at random people and the whole hall.

"The play's starting. That's what's happening Dem." Emily whispered as all three of them waited for the play to start.

"So... is this play about a bunch of robbers stealing baby Jesus with a knapsack?" Masamune asked with a hint of humor right there.

"Uh, close. I guess so." Esther tried her best not to giggle.

The signal of the audience lowering thier voices to mice told the Janitor to come up on stage and start mopping the stage floor. It was then that a girl halted him right there and started the introduction, giving GGG except for Madoka and Esther to anime -fall from thier chairs in disgust.

Swiss German.

The language considered annoying and retarted according to Gingka. But just for Esther's sake, he did not want to tell her that for she was a Swiss girl, born with pride of anything either Swiss or American.

"Grrr... What's she saying?" Masamune growled in an annoyed fashion of language torture as he tried his best to make out the stray words to hard to interpret.

"She's saying the introduction of the play where Joseph and Mary went across land to find the north star." Gingka helpfully translated, only to recive an arm slap from Esther.

Two more Janitors came in and started helping the third one when the girl who spoke the introduction halted them and told them that the cleaning was not complete unless they brought out the whole cast from the Treasure Box placed to the right of the stage.

Obliging, the audience now laughed and awwed at the sight of little toddlers dressed in animal costumes being placed confusingly on the floor.

Yu gave out his signature chuckle, "Hey, me and Kenchi could play as the cows!"

"Yeah right, Yu. Then you could be mooooving around the stage!" Masamune laughed quielty at his own joke while Yu brought up another one against him.

"Or would Masa MOO MOO rather fit in the play?" Yu laughed harder as he fell off his chair, giving Tsubasa an unimpressed look towards his immature behaviour.

"Oh, Gingka. Look." Esther caught his attention by pointing at the top roof of the stage, a bunch of kids dressed up as white winged Angels. "Don't they look cute?"

"Aw, they do." he replied with sweetness in his voice.

The kids dressed up as Angels took turns making a speech in swiss german that GGG and Demyx could entirely not understand.

It was then that before the 3 boys as sneaky Christmas robbers arrived, Demyx shifted around in his seat uncomfortably, making Emily wonder what his behaviour was about.

"What now?" she hissed, staring into his worried face.

"I have to go pee pee badly!" Demyx whined softly as he got up and staggered through the row of watching people giving him way.

It was then when the robbers were about to kidnap baby Jesus, Demyx reached the end of the row when he wasn't aware of dragging the cord with his foot that made the candle decorated Christmas Tree leave a trail of fire behind.

The audience immediatley gasped at the horrifying sight of flames dancing in the row where it was dragged, making the electric supply snap into a blackout except for the fire and the seven pointed North Star hanging above the stage.

"Feuer! (Fire)!" someone screamed in advance warning as they all piled out of the church in escape.

With GGG listening to the sirens wailing in the distance, they guessed the Fire trucks and paramedics arrived to put it out and that was the time to run.

But no. They just stayed there, watching the Firemen extinguish the flames snaking thier way to the seats.

Once the thick smoke clung into the air and cleared out, they all coughed except for Yu, who raised his hands in the air and cheered, "Best Christmas Play EVER!"

"Did you think it was close to Best, Yu? I think not!" Tsubasa quickly got up and signaled to the others to escape the rackity mess of charred debris everywhere.

"Ok. It's official. I agree with Yu. Best Christmas Play ever." Esther giggled.

"Since the play had a happy ending, I really need to get back to Kritter's and Esther has to catch the train back to St. Gallen. But, where will you guys stay?" Gingka asked, his face scrunched up into confusion.

"No need to worry about that, Gingka. We got it." Madoka re assured as she brought up her Nokia smartphone and glanced at the map of Basel for any hotel locations closer to Gellert and Biersfelden (Beers-fell-den).

"Alright-oh. Me and Esther are gonna go hangout at the St. Jakob (Ya-kob) Park Shopping Center. Wanna come?" Gingka winked as he and Esther held hands together and walked back to the car, with GGG eagerly following them.

"Sure, Gingka. Why not?" Madoka softly laughed as they all climbed into his car.

"Well, I didn't say I'd forbid you from doing so." Gingka laughed half-heartedly as he drove down the street and took the highway to to drop Esther off and GGG to thier hotel.

**If I attended that play, I'd be so out of there if flames were to overtake the church. XD**

**Please REVIEW! XD**


	7. Soccer is better than shopping

**Having a Soccer Stadium over a Shopping Mall sounds very cool.**

**Enjoy! XD**

"Dude, stop it!" Kritter begged as Mario kept on damaging Pikachu repeatedly on screen. Yes, Super Smash Bros. Wii U started the boys' day as Kritter's mom rushed in with a plate of cookies.

"Help yourself to some cookies, boys!" she smiled then creaked the door shut.

"Thanks, mom!" Kritter called back as he grabbed one and held one in his mouth while smashing buttons randomly on his controller.

"Ha, you can't even take the normal paced mechanics other than Melee with fast paced mechanics." Gingka laughed as he side smashed Pikachu with Mario's final smash.

"That reminds me of two things. Did you know that Melee is being sold for like $60 in the US?" Kritter joined in as he chuckled while switching the console off.

"Dang. Then I'm lucky to get it in 2008 for like $20 at my local Game Stop store."

"Hey, Game Stop. Do you wanna go to the shopping center and power up Mario by buying an Amiibo?" Kritter winked as he got up and grabbed his wallet.

"Dude. Why not? Anyway I promised to Esther and my blading team to show up there." Gingka replied as he grabbed his FC Basel scarf and Adidas gloves and grabbed his gym bag along the way.

The IS250's headlights blinked twice as Gingka pressed the button from his keyfob to unlock the two front doors.

"Alright. You know the way?" Kritter asked as he got in, buckling his seat belt with a click.

"Duh, naturally! Then can you explain how long I lived here with you?" Gingka joked as he drove to the intersection towards the Shopping Center.

"Right." Kritter chuckled as they both spotted GGG and Esther waving to them infront of the enterance. "Oh look. Your friends and Esther are there. Better hurry up and park cuz I know you want to see her!"

Gingka chuckled while turning left away from the Stadium and scaled up a road that curved then fell towards the main road again, "Cut it out Kritter. That was the purpose before we even arrived here."

Parallel Parking neatly between a Citroen and a Skoda Octavia, the two got out as they would normally do.

Kritter found it unfair for Gingka to park here for free because then they would have to do a labyritnth of crosswalks just to reach the enterance of the Shopping Center. But Gingka on the other hand, found it fair becuase then if Kritter hadn't found this place, then they would have to scale underground for payed parking that lasted two hours max.

And the garages were incredibly small compared to the ones in the US.

Gingka once confessed that he almost rubbed the headlight of his IS250 against the conctrete wall, but thankfully as he got out and inspected it, he sighed in relief that it was highly unscathed.

Reaching the enterance, both Gingka and Kritter had to wrap thier nose with thier scarf in order to ward off the cigarette smoke clinging to the shivering air. This was another huge problem in Europe.

Smokers were everywhere and they didn't have the ability to make it stop unless the careless government establishes a law to ban smoking everywhere.

Once they entered in the warm first floors of the mall, Gingka and his friends coughed with difficulty.

"Grr... they're everywhere!" complained Masamune as he inhaled the normal air and exhaled the contaminated taste of second hand smoke out of his lungs.

"Sorry, buddy. You have to live with it here. Can't do anything about it unless the government does something about it- which they'll never do." Gingka laughed with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Who knows? The country will change one day. You might never know." smiled Esther as she toyed playfully with Gingka's Nike beanie hat.

Sighing with a glum mood, the Pegasus Blader refused to accept the idea of what she had just said when Kritter's yelp of surprise made him look up in attention. "Huh?"

"Game Stop's right there! C'mon! Let's go!" Kritter dragged him in excitement, making Masamune and Esther follow him to the store all while Madoka, Tsubasa, and Yu hiked seperate ways and marched to the Manor store to see some house appliances.

"Aw, there they are!" Kritter pointed towards the rack of Amiibo's being sold for 29 franks equivalent to 40 dollars in the US.

Grabbing Mario off of the shelf, he stared with awe at his majestic pose while wielding a fireball in his glove.

"Dude, I think it's really not nessecary for such an expensive price. And Nintendo really bumped into a graving huge mistake. I think they should've made the power ups appear in the game, not do some dumb thing like Skylanders or Disney Infinity."

"But Gingka." started Esther, as she twirled a GameStop keychain in her hands, "You have to understand that Nintendo's sales on some Wii U games were doing poorly and thus they have to make extra money, right?"

"I see your point right there." Gingka meekly agreed as he pondered about the Amiibo, Kritter's face begging him with a _please?_

"Alright. Just Mario. No other characters, okay?"

"Dude, you're awesome." Kritter hugged him with joy.

"Ok, Kritter. Let go of me now." Gingka broke apart as he pulled out his wallet, only for Esther to intervine and pull out a 50 frank bill.

"Uh, shouldn't you be saving that for your studies?" Gingka asked in confusion as he watched the Mirago blader do all of the paying.

Esther shrugged in return, "Hey, school's not healthy so I should be spending my money on other things, right?"

"Your choice." Gingka glanced at the store exit to find the rest of GGG to return. "Find anything interesting?"

"Nah, Gingkie. It was all the same." Yu chuckled.

"Ignore Yu." Tsubasa started, "It was pretty interesting except for the sky high prices."

"I accept his point." Madoka reasoned as she glanced at the escaltor descending to the second floor.

"Oh great." Gingka groaned with a sigh as he Kritter came up to him.

"What's the matter dude?"

"Got to replace SIM cards cuz I really don't know my PIN to unlock it and the little strip of paper got carried with the wind." Gingka informed his situation as they all descended down to the second floor. "But anyway, you really know that this Shopping Mall is built right under the Soccer Stadium above?"

"No way. I wish Oaks Mall was built under a Sports Stadium!" Masamune then began emoing to his heart's consent.

"The Penalty Dot is right above our heads." Gingka smirked as he pointed upwards towards the ceiling.

"Whoa." Yu wondered as Tsubasa nodded impressively towards the ceiling.

"First time seeing it." Madoka smiled in laughter as she eyed various stores that were too new to Oaks Mall.

As they walked over to Sunrise, Gingka's cellphone provider, Madoka found it better than AT&T. Esther tried her best to beg Gingka to switch to Swisscom but then the battle eraded to two choices which were really hard to choose.

"No, Gingka. Don't listen to Kritter over here. Swisscom has faster 4G speeds than Sunrise and Orange." Esther proclaimed, glancing at a slightly annoyed and fuming Kritter.

"Okay Ms. Fike." Kritter intervined and took Gingka over to his side, "Gingka? Orange is your favourite color so I advise you to get Orange. Cuz you come from Florida, right?"

The joke made Gingka to sweatdrop with a nervous reply, "Ye-yeah, right. But I kinda find Sunrise better. Thier services are off the hook. 4G speeds shoot out of the stars. So, please excuse me while I talk to them about unlocking my PIN to my SIM card."

"Fine." Both Esther and Kritter grumbled with a glum mood as the redhead proceeded to set his I-Phone on the lighted glass counter, only for Yu to snatch it away from the surface.

"No! Get Sprint! It's so much better!"

All of GGG, Esther, Kritter anime falled at Yu's stupidity.

Masamune began to laugh as Madoka sternly corrected him with a look of understanding, "Yu, there is no Sprint in Europe!"

Yu looked offended with a worried look, "But-But. They just said in one commercial that they're World Wide! How could they possibly not have one in Europe?! It's not fair I tell you!"

"What's Sprint?" the service manger asked in confusion, Gingka hid his view of Esther, Kritter, and GGG wrestling Yu on the ground.

"Um, nothing of your concern, but anyway." Gingka got back to buissness by sliding his I-Phone towards him. "I forgot my PIN number to SIM card inserted in my phone. Care to bring it up on the screen?"

"Sure thing." the guy nodded as he clicked around to find the Pegasus Blader's Sunrise account.

"I can't even belive Sprint lied to me!" Yu huffed, crossing his arms in frustration while giving that stubborn pout.

Gingka almost wanted to laugh giving both Esther and Kritter to quire in confusion, "Yu, Sprint is a cellular network situated in America only. The reason why they said Worldwide was because of the 4G speeds being able to use anywhere in the world, not thier centers planted in every country. Yeah, clear idea right there."

"Ok, I got it now." the guy announced, Gingka caught his attention with "Hmm?"

"It's 9036. Note it on your phone so just incase you forget it, always refer to the number in your notes, okay?" the guy smiled as he began to slide 1 Frank towards him as in change.

"Alright, that's great!" Gingka replied happily, noting the number down on his phone.

" _Entschuldigen Sie, ich habe eine Frage_ (Enn-shool-dee-gung Zee, eech ha-bay eye-nay Frr-aa-gay)" Madoka started, GGG took her accent by surprise.

"Whoa, Madoka. How did you gain a perfect technique of blending with the talk here?" Masamune gaped at her perfect voice.

"Went to a University field trip to Germany." she winked back as the guy cleared his throat and wanted to know what she had to say. "Well, I could talk English now." Blushing, her cheeks turned red as the service manager laughed softly, gesturing her to say more, "Why does it apply for my SIM card to get locked everytime I try to access my phone?"

Handing him her Nokia smartphone, the guy hummed in thought as Gingka gave out the straight answer, "It's a normal security feature through out Europe. They just ask you to unlock your SIM everytime you access your phone. I know, Madoka. USA's better but hey. What can you do? This is Switzerland and this country takes thier Security too seriously."

"Gingka's right." Tsubasa started as he tried to unlock his PIN to his SIM card on his Samsung Galaxy S4. "It tired getting in but only locked me out after 3 attempts. Good thing is, T-Mobile helped me through this little problem by giving me a new one."

"Same thing here." smiled Kritter as he pulled out his HTC smartphone and started checking if he was in need of unlocking his phone with a PIN.

It was then that Madoka heaved a sigh and beckoned the rest to bustle along and explore more shops throughout the Mall.

"Why don't we explore the rest before we go home? Kritter told me that he's going to have a huge Family Fondue dinner at his place so care to join in with us? Esther's coming too." Gingka informed as he cut to the right towards the hallway where the bathrooms were and headed down straight to the otherside of the Shopping Center, leading them all they way to the exits of the Parking Garages.

"Totally fine with me." Madoka smiled in agreement as they all piled up in his IS250 and screeched off towards home.

**Kinda sucky ending but eh, okay.**

**Please REVIEW! XD**


	8. Unlucky equestrian winners

**Sorrryyy for the long hiatus on this story. I thought I was never going to come back to it since my time is busy with studying IT and other stuff. xP**

**So after breaking through my possesion on Writer's Block, I finally get the next chappie done.**

**Enjoy! :D**

"So, why are we here exactly?" Demyx asked as Emily speed rushed through the walking crowd to get to the Apotheke (Apo-thay-kay) to obtain a cure for Demyx's bathroom problems.

"Just a little treatment for your bowel." Emily replied flatly as she found one and swiftly entered in it, greeting the lady behind the counter who was busily sorting out various boxes of medicenes.

Demyx, fearing with sweaty nervousness, trembled next to her, "Your not gonna buy a seption and insert it in my butt, right?"

Emily smirked in return, "I wish I could give you that but let's go into something more non-painful, like powder in a glass of water perhaps?"

That eased his nervousness down, "Alright."

"Sorry but we have laxative syrup only." the girl replied, eagerly tapping her fingers for a final desicion.

"What do you think, Dem?" Emily whispered.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I LOVE SYRUP!" Demyx yelled not too loudly for the people outside to hear.

"Good boy." Emily pinched his cheek and payed for the medicene. "Care to have a sip till 20ml?"

"Why the hell not?" Demyx craved as he drank it in one gulp. "Dude, this thing is good! Let me have some more!"

Emily snatched the bottle from his grip, "No Demyx. Don't think of this as an ordinary beverage from Krogers. **(Grocery Store in Beavercreek, Ohio)** "

"Awww..." Demyx whined and pouted as they both walked down the third floor as his eyes caught the words _Manor Food._

Gasping and squealing in excitement, he brought his hands to his mouth, "AH-MI-GAHD!"

"Demyx no!" Emily called but it was too late. Lobster Boy entered the grocery store already.

After a labyrinth of aisles, Emily wanted to give up the search. It was if she was the security guard trying to hunt down her crazy husband who shoplifted the whole aisle of Swiss cheese, meat, and yogurt.

It was really obvious to see him located at the snack aisle, giggling like a crazy maniac to himself as he picked out _Crusti Croc Mr. Lobster_ Jalapeno flavoured Lobster shaped Peanut and corn snacks off of the shelf, auspicously hugging the bag in childish glee.

Storming over to him, Emily snatched the bag and rightfully placed it back on the shelf, "No time for junk food. Let's go!"

With Demyx being dragged all the way to the paying counter, he luckily held his grip on a loose one and lobbed it onto moving black conveyer belt.

"I really wouldn't pay for that if I were you. Go put it back _now!"_ Emily pointed to where Demyx was supposed to place it back on the shelf but it turned out that he stupidly waved two dollars infront of the cashier's face.

"Um, no dollars here. Franks please." the cashier replied rather rude and offended.

"You heard what she said! Go!"

"But! I really need it!" Demyx wailed as he grabbed it off of the belt and started heading towards the shelves but then halted and turned around hot on his heels like a shot. "On second thought, Emily. Let's make a deal."

"I remember how many deals we've made and they all sounded like a perfect excuse!" Emily snatched the bag away from his grasp and started marching towards the aisles.

"Wai-Wai-Wait!" Demyx panted halting her to a stop and making her sigh with furious frustration. "What now?"

"I'll start listening from now on! PLEASE!?" Demyx begged, getting on his knees with his hands in a prayer pose while looking up at her with those sad aquamarine puppy eyes and the sad frowning pout.

After about 2 minutes of accepting his plead, Emily sighed softly and handed the two franks over to the cashier. "Fine. I accept your deal. BUT! I also have the ability to lock this snack up in the attic, understand?"

"Yes, Em. I understand." Demyx fake smiled with joy as they both headed thier way to the Parking Garages, only for them to halt in front of a lady with a Santa hat propped on top of her head, handing out a card with a small santa chocolate taped onto it.

Squealing with delight, he was about to dart over to the eatable candy when Emily intervined and gave out the scolding look. "No! No chocolate for you!"

"But!" Demyx protested back with light tears trickling down his cheeks, "I just wanted one!"

"Too late, Dem." Emily continued as the lady pointed towards the board to thier left, explaining the rules to a lottery to win the selected prizes above.

Oh boy. If Gingka and his friends were here, the red head would most likely win two tickets to see FC Basel play in thier next soccer game. As for Kritter, he would be hoping to replace his HTC with a new Galaxy Alpha. And lastly for Esther, she would just shrug and win whatever was on the board. But since they had to rush out of the front enterance of the Shopping Center, both Demyx and Emily were lucky to use the Parking Garages underground.

"Dem, look for 3016." Emily's eyes scanned for the said number on her card as Demyx was distracted, wildly staring at the chocolate wistfully.

"3951, 3968, 3016!" Emily softly jumped up and down in excitement as she grabbed his attention towards the board. "I finally won a Samsung Galaxy Alpha!"

"Not fair, Em! You get to win something but I can't even eat Santa over there!" Demyx complained softly as they both stood up and approached the lady giving out the lottery cards, who in return said something that almost shattered Emily's smartphone trade. (from an S5 to an Alpha)

"Congrats on winning but I'm afraid that once you win the prize, you have to pay for it."

"Screw this! I'm heading back to Ohio then!" Demyx said as Emily shook her head in disbelief, the lady waved goodbye at them.

"Well, that was even pointless to play." she confessed, walking down to the exit to face the Parking Garages as Demyx slowly took the snack bag and opened it.

"Fine. One Bite and that's it." Emily said sternly as she dug deep and gave him one lobster, he in return, hugged the snack piece with delighted glee.

As soon as they were about to cross to get to thier car, Demyx lobbed his snack skywards to his target downwards which was obviously his mouth when the lobster bounced off of his mullet head, got smacked away by a guy's tennis racket bought from the Sports store, flew through the second hand smoke clinging to the diesel stenched air and finally landed right in the middle of the roadway where a line of cars purposely crushed over the lobster, leaving a trail of corn powder bits to glue to the running tires.

Demyx kneeled down in shock and cried in agony.

Emily, feeling a sudden rush of embarrasment and anger, dragged her childish husband away to thier Pilot.

"What's the big deal for crying over a stupid snack that got run over, hmm?" Emily clipped on her seat belt and started the car, carefully backed up and scaled up towards level one. "Obviously there's tons of them in the bag and you foolishly cry for one lobster that got roadkill. Honeslty Dem, please be more mature next time."

Sighing, she slid the window down to turn in the payed parking ticket, but a look of worry etched her face. As quick as lightning, she panicked at the sight of Demyx just sitting there with his face hung low.

"What are you doing just sitting there like a dead duck? Help me search for the ticket!" Emily set out the parking break and hazards as she stood up and gazed down towards the driver's seat, her hand digging in through the wedges of the cushions but in return she sighed deeply in panic as if hurt inwardly.

Demyx, watching the whole frantic situation of one lost ticket to exit the garage, didn't even bother to help for he was too busy hugging his Horse plushie.

Drivers shouted angry remarks as they impatiently horned a couple of times, signaling that they better hurry up or they'll call the cops. Yes, this is the only country where rights have no freedom but used in an unfair tone and action of threats and fears toward the innocent victim.

Emily sighed impatiently as she gritted her teeth and muttred, "Where could it possibly be?!"

Unaware of Demyx giving out a quick sneeze, Emily fell back towards the driver's seat, heaving sigh to give up, when the force from Lobster Boy's sneeze made a white paper flutter down with calm turbulence towards the center console storage and lightly labeled against the deep corner of the center glove box.

"Too distracted dreaming about dolphins skipping across the surface of the ocean. What happened again Emily?" Demyx snapped to attention, facing her with a tired but goofy face.

" _Ohh!_ It's even worthless telling you what happened lately!" Emily said in a frustrated way as she furiously slid the ticket in the machine, thus making it's tiny green LED screen say "Danke und gutes Ausfarht!" with a smiley face.

Demyx honestly didn't care about what happened earlier, the thought of Emily announcing a fondue dinner with her mom sounded so wistfully amazing, he could just jump out of the car at any second and catch a Tram ride back to Kaisten.

Signaling to the right to take the highway back to Kaisten, Demyx purposely switched the turn signal to the left so that he could drive down to St. Jakob's Halle (Hal-lay; Hall) to check if Big Bang was present or not.

"Demyx? You know the way?" Emily asked in surprise, unaware of how Demyx had the best navagation around the country he immediatly fell in love with.

Shrugging with no clue in return, he instructed Emily to turn left towards the parking lots of the St. Jakob's musik Halle.

But instead, a long line of cars were occupiying the roadway while huge white tents occupied the main parking lots, both of them wondered with curosity.

"What's going in here?" Emily rolled the Pilot forward, her eyes catching endless amount of white tents that appered to be a very long and endless stables.

Hint word. Stables.

"Don't tell me." Demyx started, his eyes wide as he opened the window and inhaled the smell of hay and manure lingering the air.

"Are you thiking what I'm thinking?" Emily smiled in a sly way as realization snapped into reality, making her foot hit the breaks in front of a frienghtend horse, bucking up in front of both of thier eyes.

Demyx then caught sight of an event banner which he presumed why there were many cars, tents, and security aiding the people to park thier cars from bumping into innocent horses calmly clopping over to thier tents. "Longines CSI Basel?"

"Perhaps it's an equatrian show." Emily guessed as both of them faced each other with gaping realization.

"Jake and Wonder." they said in a synched whisper, referring to thier horses back at home in Beavercreek, Ohio.

**Odd ending for a cliff hanger.**

**Please Review! :D**


	9. Dinner of Disobedience 2

**Here is the next chappie to PW. Sorry if I was "left behind". Well, that's just another story. xD**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

With both of them stunned in the heart by the mistake of not tagging thier horses along for the show, a security guard knocked the driver's window respectively and gestured them to park thier car or get lost.

Demyx was about to stick his tounge out at him, but Emily warned him not to attempt such rude behaviour for they'll most likely get kicked out.

Lobster boy immediately knew that Big Bang did not arrive yet on the scene and was completely unaware of Emily's visit to meet a friend here at Yokeli (Yo-keh-lee).

"So, I forgot to tell you in the shopping center that I was supposed to meet a friend here." Emily set out the parking break and killed the engine as she plucked the key from it's ignition and opened the driver's door, hopping out to face a low faced Demyx. "What's wrong Dem? Don't you wanna talk and say hi to the horses?"

"They lied to me!" Demyx started with a shaky sigh as he slapped the center console in frustration, adding the effect of crushing a lobster snack piece in the process. "I thought Big Bang started today for it didn't! I'm kinda dissapointed now!"

With his hands covering his sobbing face, Demyx quietly made weird sobbing noises, as Emily came to the other side and comforted him.

"It's really good that happened. Now, c'mon. Let's go. I promised Aria that she should show up next to the green caged soccer fields." Emily tugged his arm as Demyx slid off of the co-driver's seat, his feet feeling the conctrete ground a few millimeters next the curb.

With both of them walking towards the destenantion that Emily had just said, Demyx almost didn't realize and see his track as a horse almost bumped into him, his brown eyes wondering why this son of the god's mood is very low as if he was defeated in a battle with a saytr.

_What's wrong, boss? The sons of our kind never cry. They only cry when they face bravely in a battle. Keep this point for your future life. May Poiseidon bless you._

And with that, the majestic brown stallion nickered and walked off to his tent, the guide smiling and stroking his mane in a gentle way.

Of course, Demyx almost hated when every horse called him boss. It was as if every animal associated with Poseidon had to respect the human demigods for life. But listening to the message given by the wise four legged stranger made his spirits regain of being happy again, Emily noticing his legs skipping across the pathway that led to the soccer fields, his sudden mood swing changed with the help of his Bipolar disorder.

It was then that Emily noticed a floor hazard made by one of the careless horses who had no idea where to go for an emergency, she immedately warned him "Demyx, watch out!" and was about to catch his shoulder but he was miles ahead of her, skipping for life as if he was in a dreamy cartoon filled with musical lobsters and singing sunflowers.

For the Melodious Nocturne was so uptight in a joyful mood, he almost screamed with joy as he slipped on a pile of horse pudding, efficiently knocking his head out cold.

"Oh my god, Emily!" a girl in her 20's came approching breathlessly and kneeled down to place a hand on Demyx's lifeless head. "Is he okay?"

Bending down to place her ear against his chest, Aria heard nothing that sounded like a beating heart but instead flowing ichor electryifying his body back to life.

"Ouchies." Demyx stirred, his blurred vision turned crystal clear again to find a deeply concerned Emily and another brown haired stranger next to her, puzzled at the thought of her skills at CPR.

"But how did he come back if he dosen't have a-" Aria spluttered out confusingly as her shocked eyes faced a sleepy but smiling Demyx.

"Heart?" Emily finished her friend's question with a smirk. "Long story, Aria. But he's..."

"Human! I'm human FYI!" Demyx suddenly adjusted the awkward moment as he shook hands with a yelping Aria in excitement. "Hi there! Nice to meet you! I'm Demyx Welles, wife of Emily! I'm curious! What brings you here to this awesome country?! Are you guys friends!? How did you even meet each other!? Are you guys from the same country!? How-"

Emily then cut off Demyx's rapid blabber of excitement as she convinently slapped a hand over his muffling mouth, struggling to be freed from her strong flat grip. "Heh, Aria? Mind my crazy husband over here. He could get over Hypered sometimes. He just dosen't know what he's saying. So, I'm quite splendid to see you here!" Emily dropped Demyx as if she didn't care about him and hugged her friend with joy.

Once they broke apart, Aria laughed shortly before saying, "Why! You told me to come here in the first place!"

Laughter erupted from both females as Demyx stirred and raised his head up, wondering what the whole laughing commotion was about.

Aria then placed her hands on her hips and smiled at Demyx who finally stood up again and smiled casually at both of them in return.

"Well, we don't wanna be standing out here any longer. Tickets to that horse show cost about 50 franks for each person. And please don't tell me you guys also own horses if I'm correct?" Goggling an eye at Demyx, lobster boy blushed and nodded sincerly for Emily's sake.

"Actually we just own two that hang out in the stable close to our house." Emily informed while Demyx felt proud of his wife finally blurting out the talk of owning horses for the fifth time.

"Gosh, I would love to meet them! I like horses too! Why don't we take a quiet walk around _Griun 80_ (Gruun acht-shig;Green 80), shall we?" Aria smiled as she beckoned them to follow her and walk across the stone gravel pathways and onto a narrow concrete pathway with enourmous green soccer fields placed between the path.

"Sure! why not!? What do you think Demyx?" Emily nudged her arm in his rib side as he _oofed_ and smiled while sweatdropping. "Uh, yeah. Why not?"

* * *

Passing by the green caged soccer fields, Gingka was hot on the pitch, scoring every ball into the net while making teasing faces towards Esther, who played goalie.

"Oh stop it. You just like to mock everybody in a fun way." Esther laughed as she raised the nets to roll the ball towards her with her right foot, then passed the rolling ball towards Gingka again, who flicked it up with his toe and started juggling with out dropping it.

"I didn't say I was. But if I make an impressive goal in this pickup game, can I tag along with you on the train ride back at home in St. Gallen? Besides, I really needed to meet up with my modeling manager this month, so I figured out this time would be the best not to get late." Gingka smiled as he abruptly left the ball spinning behind into another pickup game and came forward by tackeling a laughing Esther to the ground. "Bi Bi!"

"Okay, don't say that infront of your friends. They think you'd seem kinda 'in love' with me." Esther smiled as she pushed a few brown bangs hindering her vision so that Gingka could stare into her light saphhire eyes glittering in the sunlight.

Gingka chuckled while staring at his surroundings, making sure that Madoka was not around or they'll be left alone for sure. Lowering his voice into a playful childish accent, the Pegasus blader pulled his face into a goofy expression and promised "But don't be shkhopid like da shkhool bushh, okay?"

Esther nodded while copying his expression, her eyes staring back as a rosy color stretched across her pale cheeks.

"BEEP BEEP!" Gingka yelled loudly in her face as Esther couldn't stop laughing everytime she heard that. It was almost as if it was a habit to laugh the moment Gingka always said it. And to her, it was only considered funny everytime her redheaded friend said almost everyday for it was never annoying and found it as an expression of love.

"Gingka?" Madoka came forward with a surprised look as Gingka got up with jolt and started blushing red while Esther lightly punched his shoulder for acting so childish over her in public. "What are you doing with her? I thought you were here for soccer!"

"Well, I was about to play but then Esther had to distract me!" Gingka blocked all of her kicks as he yelped inches away from his brown haired blader. With a final kick to the butt, Esther and the rest of GGG except fpr Madoka stifled up a laugh as Gingka rose up, nursing his aching bottom.

"Serves you right, Gingkie! Besides, I found a really cool park behing the soccer fields!" Yu grabbed a bunch of hands that belonged to his teammates and dragged them out of green caged soccer fields, heading towards the same direction that Demyx, Emily and Aria went to.

* * *

"Hey look! It's a Floridian Crane!" Aria held up her Polaroid camera and slowly zoomed in to capture the image of the long beaked bird wisely balancing on it's long legged foot.

Just as Aria was about to click, Demyx boredly lobbed a piece of pebble, unaware that the small stone landed 2 meters away from the rare sighting. Startled by the sound of pebble making contact with the sandy sloped ground, the frightened Crane took off in fear, making Aria snap with a complaint.

"You just had to ruin the perfect moment, do you?" Aria whined softly as she scrolled though the camera's display to delete the pic of a blurry ground effected by the swings of movement from Aria's tempered behaviour.

Demyx snickered while to his surprise Emily laughed, energy gaining from her static pose for a picture under the Bonzai Tree just before entering the Merian Garten (Merian Gardens) "Well, that was unexpected from Demyx."

"He's cuckoo." Aria happily muttred as they trekked further into a grape vine yard garden with a herd of sheep hopping with joy and lapping the grass everytime Demyx stared at them in glee.

"Don't get this in Beavercreek everyday." Demyx said randomly as his hands swept over the leaves that belonged to the vine yard.

Aria was about to question him with a confused look when Emily intervined and nervously smiled, "He's mentioning Ohio."

"Oh, well, that's a better place!" Aria laughed as they continued walking down the pathway that led to a large lake dotted with feather ruffled swans drifting across the lake, and many other small birds gathered infront of families feeding out little bits of bread at thier sqawky faces.

Halting right infront of the lake, she raised her arms and smiled, "Well? Here we are! Welcome to Green 80!"

"Wheeee!" Demyx yelled happily as he ran through the flock of small birds taking off in fear.

Emily decided not to judge his silly behaviour as she nervously smiled and panned her suroundings consisting of nature.

"Anybody hungry?" Aria suggested as she helpfully pointed towards a small building just a few feet ahead of her. It's features looked to be a rectrational center and a restuarant mixed all together.

"Where!?" Demyx jerked his head around towards the sound of food after dealing with a swan who nipped his ear everytime he looked away.

"I think you shouldn't have mentioned that." Emily meekly chuckled as she mouthed a warning towards Demyx _Don't you dare._

"Why?" Giving out a quizzical look, Aria pulled on of the glass doors wide open, a full blast of AC slapping thier faces with cool relief.

Emily tried to hang onto Demyx as he tried to drag himself towards a space themed car racing game, one of the little kids currently focused on the gameplay.

"Because." Emily started with lots of strength applied to her arms, preventing Demyx to lose his balance and accidentally knock his head out cold for the second time, "He's known as the food maniac. Anything that's quality or even sloppy, he'd eat anything that's considered food. Belive me, even his friends try to control him over the food part- Come on, Dem! You're not a little kid now! Walk with us!" Emily softly scolded as Demyx let out his signature whine as "Awwwwwww..." and let his head hang low with sadness stinging his no-heart inwardly. "But I just wanted to try out the kiddie ride!"

"Hey, don't force him into something that you mostly forbid. Just let him try it out. The more he does what he likes to do, the happier he becomes." Aria smiled after a second past by, looping her arm around her friend's shoulder.

Emily had to accept the point. "Right, but I highly doubt it that will ever happen until he properly learns and knows what he's doing."

Aria shrugged while sitting down at a table, "Your choice."

The room enviorment came alive as a crowd's talk along with the sounds of clinking tableware against ceramic plates and small brown feathered finch birds darting freely around on the ceiling pole rafters.

"See Garten Resturant?" Emily quired while she took her seat and dangled a small salt shaker in her hands while glancing at Demyx, his face suddenly wistful at the sight of plates and silverware set neatly on the table.

"I know what you're thinking Demyx, and to prove it." Emily brought out a blindfold, making him yelp with fear. "You're getting the mystery dish."

"Whoa! Not too hard!" Aria warned as Emily grabbed Demyx's quivering head and successfully wrapped the cloth around his vision, the sight of a few strangers thinking as if he grinned like an idiot.

And really he did it just for the sake of his Bipolar disorder kicking back in him again, it was quite pointless to smile when you're about to recive the most dreadful meal of the day.

Ordering Aria to keep an eye on the confused Demyx, Emily took her order and strolled to self serve themseves with high quality food that was irrisistable to dig in that you'd have to pay a grand if you want to jump into round two.

Smoked Salmon coated with Dill sauce topped with a small block of Krauter (Kroi-ter; herb) butter on a perimeter of white toast on her plate with a side of water in a glass cup for her while Aria's order consisted of Pork fillet medallion splashed with wild mushroom sauce with sides of potato croquettes and Green asparagus along with a glass of Sprite.

Demyx's order was unknown so Emily decided to hurrily pay a grand before covering the plate with a small tissue, oily spots forming on the white napkin once it came into contact with the tips of various food.

"Here's your order, Aria." Emily announced as her friend clapped in glee and thanked her in return while the blindfolded Demyx patted the table auspiciously, trying to sense the invisible plate with his hands, causing both of them to softly laugh at the confused lobster boy waving his arms on the table until Emily set down his plate on the table, warning Demyx not to take a single peek.

"Oh please don't tell me he's going to cause another tantrum here." sighed Aria as she stabbed her mushroom coated in creamy shroom sauce and made it perform circles across the plate.

"I'm pretty sure he'll learn under my glare." Emily replied with a smile as she carefully untied the cloth hindering Demyx's vision and chuckled under her breath, "And here's yours, my little Demmy."

"Oh boy! I hope it's something tasty!" Demyx whispered in excitement as he crossed his fingers in luck to ensure it was one of his faviourite meals.

Whipping the napkin off the steaming plate, Demyx refused to cry in agony and instead well with anger and ball his fists tightly, "I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT THIS!"

Slapping the plate full of various steaming veggies, the contents splattered across the floor along with broken bits of ceramic shards as Demyx whined and covered his face with his hands, sobbing.

Aria was speechless while Emily crossly glared at him while almost blowing the fuse.

The people surrounding them suddenly stopped and stared at them awkwardly, thier eyes wide with concern.

Even the brown winged finches stopped darting from ceiling rafter to rafter and curiously watched the troubled heated scene between the two.

To make things worse, a waiter carrying empty water cups approached them and sternly ordered them to exit the restaurant immediately.

Emily knew it was no accident. And she hoped it won't happen during the Fondue dinner too.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Falco276 out! :D**


	10. Cheesy Winter Nights

**Whoo-hoo! After a long time of Peppermint Winter! Here it is!**

* * *

 

Gingka stomped snow against the icy curb of Emmanuel Buchel Strasse, exhaling a wisp of cold steam as the sound of shuffling winter jackets surrounded his Lexus IS250, a signal of the others hopping out.

"So ready for the cheesy feast?" Gingka winked, causually keeping an eye on both Masamune and Yu who were about to wage a snowball war with each other.

"Of course! I can't wait to meet Kritter." Madoka smiled in glee, the effect of her scarf batting heaps of snow off of the wildly grown hedge, a gray finch took off towards the streetlight emitting a pale orange light on top of a Citroen C3.

"Gingkie! Masamoomoo's being horrible!" Yu complained, narrowily dodging a perfect snowball.

It caught Tsubasa's hair instead, remarking a friendly demand to his teammates, "Guys, knock it off! Please!"

"Whoa!" Yu almost slipped off the icy section on the concrete, Tsubasa catching the younger blader before he could scrape his face into a painful injury.

"Didn't I mention the floor hazards?" Gingka laughed as he rang the doorbell.

The cream colored curtains to the kitchen window parted, giving Gingka and the others a shock of surprise.

Kritter playfully smiled and cornered around to open the front door.

"Gingka! Glad you came just in time!" Warm air adorned their skin as GGG kicked their shoes off and followed Kritter into the living room.

Fireplace ablazed the comfy in the corner middle of the living room as Kritter's father was seated on the couches, watching SRF news on TV while his mom made a rush to double check on the racalette grill, currently pre heating 9 colored mini trays.

"This must be the rest of your friends, Gingka." Kritter's father switched off the Sony flat screen on a wheeled pedestal stand, shaking his hand to the redhead's team members. "Heard about Florida. Really nice place."

"Wait. You've been there?" Masamune dumbly asked the question, encouraging Kritter's father to reply with a laugh, "Well I've never been there, but it looks like we have to hit up a vacay there some time, right honey?"

Kritter's mom came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a dish towel, "Who said about vacay- Oh! More guests! I'm splendid to see Gingka's friends here! Why-"

The usual introductions bored the gazes off of Yu and Masamune as they studied the stylish interior of Kritter's million dollar townhouse. 3 stories high with light wood crisscrossing thier feet. A tarped piano stood against the right wall beside the second door to the kitchen, a set of faceless Christmas dolls were perched on top of the golden decorative cloth, one of the people leashing the donkey held up a lantern in search of an available electrical outlet.

Hence the carpet of dull snow reflected by the pale orange streetlights that covered the backyard, Yu felt tempted to grab his jacket and pattern Kritter's yard in snow angels but much to Tsubasa's reply of "No Yu, we went through this so many times.", the Libra blader pouted and eagerly waited for everyone to move with warm joy towards the table ready with a steams of melted cheese wafting the air.

"Man, I'm sure am hungry! I can't wait to dig into dinner!" Masamune licked his lips wistfully as Gingka and Kritter were busy talking about their life.

"I call the middle!" Yu laughed as Tsubasa calmly took his seat beside the little blonde.

"No way. You seriously owned a team back in Japan!?" Kritter was flabbergasted as Gingka chuckled while dragging the wooden chair back to take his seat.

"Actually it happened a long time ago where we traveled around the world to compete with many different teams. It was quite challenging but we faced many friends and foes that deemed to hold us down but all in all, we managed to make it into number one, right Masamune?"

An elbow to the ribs, the unicorn blader scoffed into attention and eagerly rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, yeah. Right. Talk about the past, it makes me think why I should have improved my skills on Striker for now."

Madoka caught the mention of Beys but bothered not to explain about the disappearance of the spinning tops as she re-arranged her utensils on the reindeer printed mat.

"Coming through." Kritter's mom announced as oven gloves gripped a pot full of baked potatoes while his father came in with a bottle of red wine imported from Italy.

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Can't wait to try out that wine!" Masamune chuckled as Gingka snickered while Kritter helpfully added, "More like wine cheese!"

The odd combination (to Masamune at least) brought him to screw up his face into perplexing disgust, "Ew, Wine Cheese?"

"Yup, a delicacy for all Swiss families on the Holiday nights!" Kritter smiled in glee as he used a dropper to absorb in all of the wine and patiently wait for everyone to come to the table.

"I don't think we have this in Japan or Florida." Madoka quietly commented, pouring herself a glass of Mineral water branded by Edeka. The tingling effect against her tongue blended her into a sharp shiver in reflection against the snow outside.

"Cut the talk guys! Let's eat!" Gingka snapped in glee as he grabbed the red colored handle to the miniature pan oozing with melted cheese at the rim.

Following the redhead's clumsy action, everyone else agreed to follow his burst of hunger as they served themselves a warm baked potato sliced open for steam to snake freely to the ceiling.

Whatever was held accountable for, everyone had a different taste of trying out their own ways with the melted cheese.

Gingka neatly slobbered his on the potato endlessly receiving a glare from Madoka and a laugh from the others.

The females gladly chuckled tiny celery sticks into the dome of melted cheese before adding the drops of wine around the crunchy poles.

Masamune however, used up most of the wine, causing him to chuckle in embarrassment as Kritter's father helped himself to a refill.

Yu was a real artist. He ended up making different combinations on what he could creatively make out of whether it was a smiley face or Libra's facebolt logo with the wine dropper.

"So how long have you enjoyed Florida before you came here?" Kritter's mom kindly asked as she waved the bowl of Christmas cookies around, everyone helping themselves to a sugary delight.

"No thanks." Tsubasa tended not to follow Yu's diabetic ways as Gingka politely answered her question with his mouth full, "About 12 years, then I decided to come here for my only sweet treat waiting for me."

"I knew it dude." Kritter winked as he added a dallop of cranberry sauce to his cheese covered potato.

"Baugette anyone?" Kritter's dad stifled a short laugh as he waved the basket around, everyone's eyes sparkled at the sight of crispy golden brown glistening under the light.

"Hey, just to let you know guys." Gingka finished as he opened up the Messenger app on his I-phone. "Esther's coming over here by tram."

"Why, she's more than welcome to stay if she likes. We have an extra room upstairs!" Kritter's mom offered a deal with a motherly smile but Gingka politely declined, "Actually she has lots of studying to do at St. Gallen and I can't leave her unattended on school days. I hope you guys understand."

"Oh, we don't say no to strangers, Gingka. Infact, we love people who come over to our house! We instantly become best friends and families at heart!" Kritter's dad exclaimed with a smile as took in the last piece of Baugette.

"Good to know. Uh, she's walking down the street beside the UBS bank. You don't mind if I go capture her to join us at the table?" Gingka eagerly smiled as Kritter and the others dismissed him.

"Sure, bro. We'll be waiting for you." Kritter chuckled as the redhead gave him a sideways high five.

"I'll be back!" Gingka later added as he closed the door to the living room and grabbed his jacket from the rack in front of him, slipping on his boots and blader scarf before stepping outside into the frosted air. Gray concrete steps cracked into glistening lines led his way past the Gellert Kirche (church), the green colored dome currently sleeping in a shadow of snow. Humming quietly, he crossed over to the open space tapered white before reaching the side walk just beside Urs Graf-strasse.

The slender body, and almond brown hair glistened under the pale orange light as if a torch of eternal fireflies shone behind her back.

Gingka skipped happily towards her with a goofy smile which caused her to stifle a short laugh.

"Hello Bubu." she excitedly greeted while twirling him around in joy. Halted at the open space just a few meters away from the church, Esther clutched onto Gingka's warm jacket as she exhaled with a shiver, "Promise not to leave me alone with a penguin?"

"Aw, Bibi!" Gingka stifled into romantic squeals as he hugged her back with a strong grip, "Noh, I promise not to leave you ever again."

That made Esther to softly chuckle and playfully slap his shoulder, "That's what you get for not saying Beep Beep to me for a week!"

"Oh look! Dah School bus want to talk! I see!" Gingka smoochily made a face as they both walked over to thier destination.

Her black and white Vty (Victory) sneakers kick the icy slush aside as they continue walking, the streetlights casting a pale ghostly orange shadow above thier heads.

"So, what have you been doing with the Krittahs?" Esther made an face with wide eyes and a puckered lips as if she was a fish.

"Nahthing, Nahthing!" Gingka calmly copied her expression and accent as they both stepped over to the door and gently buzzed the doorbell which allowed them in with a warm entry.

"Oh, loook! We have visitahs!" Esther's hamster face and urgent speedy breathing through her nose brought Gingka to laugh quietly and whisper cautiously, "Don't go mousey on them."

Esther immediately squeaked like a startled mouse as she nodded and followed him into the living room.

"Gingka! You missed dessert!" Kritter halted the talk around the living room as kindly gestured to the table holding two cups of coffee (the whip cream shaped into a heart), Christmas cookies, and blocks of Grueye cheese and Bunderfleisch (Ibex Jerkey) with toothpicks.

"Little One! We missed dessert!" Esther urgently reminded which brought Gingka to laugh and shake his head in joy, "Thanks."

The redhead and Ms. Fike began to pick out the available appetizers on a small plate and joined them on the couch.

Hours went by when the huge family get together was engaged into a talk.

Kritter's parents were kind enough to learn about GGG and their amazing around the world travels during the World Championships, but tried their best not to be too picky on them.

It was then that the clock struck 10 and Esther announced that she had to leave early for Uni tomorrow. That also told GGG to break up their stay at the Henderson's House and gather into the hall beside the front door, sounds of jackets and gloves scraped against each other.

"Take care." Kritter's mother hugged every member from GGG as Kritter's father simply gave out a smile and a hand shake.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" Yu kindly raised his hand as Tsubasa pointed ahead of him. "It's to your left."

"Uh, thanks Tsubasa!" the Libra blader chuckled as he disappeared behind the Bathroom door with a chuckle. Calmly staring at the floor, Tsubasa watches a small ant crawl in confused circles, bothering to not to take it's life by squishing it with his shoe.

By the time he heard flushing, Yu happily washed his hands in a Laufen sink bowl with Elkos Milk and Honey soap before drying it against the navy blue towel bought from Pfister.

"Alright, see you soon!" Kritter waved as Gingka and the rest stepped out into the cold.

Yu eventually came out while a set of Kinder eggs were shoved into his hands. "Huh?"

"Here, take this for your lovely friends!" Kritter's mom dearly smiled as she led the Libra blader to catch up on his friends.

"GINGKIE! TSUBASA! WAIT UP!"

Oh, boy what a heartwarming family raclette dinner after all!

* * *

 

**Aw, poor Yu!**

**Yup, new rule. I can only update when the snow is there! xD**

**Falco276 out! :D**

 


	11. A Blueberry Meeting JUKO 2015 PI

**Current A/N: Hey guys, I know it's not good to skip chappies and write ahead of time but this is what I planned to do. This event inspired me so much, I really had to write it down. Enjoy! :D**

**Original Author note: Hey guys! As you can see I have been absent for 5 days due to me attending a church gathering called JUKO in the Tagungzentrum recreation center in Blaubeuren, Germany! Yup, all of the events will that I have experienced will be written in this wonderful arc to my Peppermint Winter story! xD**

**Without further ado, let's get started on it!**

**JUKO 2015**

**Day 1:**

**A Blueberry Meeting**

* * *

"Whoo! Who's up for JUKO?! Cuz I am!"

Footsteps in socks excitedly clambered downstairs 7:00 on a warm morning of August 9th as Gingka jumped off the last two steps in a graceful leap, opening the door to the living room to find his team, Kritter, and Esther seated on the couch, bags ready for the 3 hour trip north to Blaubeuren (Blau-boy-rehn), Germany while Kritter's mother set down breakfast trays on the table, announcing that it was time to eat.

"So basically who paid for this trip?" Masamune questioned once he sat next to Yu who gave him a silly grin off of his face.

Madoka smiled while dragging her chair back to sit down, "It looks like me I'm afraid."

"You!?" Gingka almost caught his fork spiraling into the block of butter, giving a disturbed Tsubasa to wipe the drop from his cheek.

"Don't get so excited bro." Kritter assured him, reaching in to return the buttery doused knife back on the redhead's plate, "I know it sounds fun to go there and rejoice God's word and His name but you must be lucked out that I can't come."

"Amazing. It just got cheaper." Madoka whispered towards Kritter's mom with a snicker, referring to the prices and people on the trip.

"Wha-Why?" Gingka hooted with confusion, his bread almost burned to the same length of his questioning.

"Because I'm really busy with work and every day it has been stressing me out. Dude, I really wish I could go but it looks like I don't have the time. Sorry..." Kritter replied with hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh well. Next year's an invitation and it's gonna happen." Gingka winked as he grabbed a slice of schienken and lovingly placed it on Esther's bread.

In return, she made a smirky look towards him as she kindly asked for the butter to be passed from Madoka.

"So what is this about where we're actually going?" Yu asked stupidly as he forked his mini sausage and bit one end of it.

Madoka almost facepalmed, "Yu. It happened last two meetings. You were there. I'm not gonna argue it about it ever again."

"Oh." Was all Yu said as Masamune clinked his butter knife against the glass cup for a lovely family attention. "Hey guys! Listen up! Why don't we rent a huge bus so that I can easily relax in the back seat instead of driving straight with my Panda! What do you guys think? Cool idea?"

Gingka sighed at Masamune's stupidity, "But Masamune. Aren't you aware of the sky high prices here!?"

Esther knuckled his side with her hand, "But Bi Bi! He has a point right there."

Kritter then began laughing out loud, "Yeah, right! That would be amazing if you could rent one of the luxury tour buses here. A whopping 500 swiss franks has GOT to be worth it!"

"I resent that!" Masamune raised his voice over Mr. Henderson as he was ready to pounce on him, only for Tsubasa to hold him back with ease.

"Please let there be no fights on our lovely table." Kritter's mom sighed as she dearly held her glass while sipping mineral water bought from Edeka.

"See? I told you!" Masamune ended the discussion with a sly snicker and dug into his bowl of cereal.

"Well, congratulations Masamune. We're all done eating here and we find you the only lonely blader on the table." Madoka commented as she helped Gingka and Esther roll thier luggage towards the exit and carefully set it in the back trunk. "Get your lazy unicorn butt here and help us with this stuff."

"In a minute." Masamune reminded her as he continued chowing down the breakfast goodie.

"So how many cars are we going with?" Yu questioned as he eagerly glanced at Gingka's Lexus IS250, several bags resting by the tires, waiting for it to be thrown into the back trunk, and Masamune's 2012 red Fiat Panda 100HP scorpio edition, the back door not lifted yet to be filled in.

"Two cars, Yu. Savvy?" Gingka smirked back as he, Esther and Kritter piled up thier luggage into the back seats of the car.

"Whew! Boy am I really stuffed!" Masamune came out patting his flat belly when he was a taken back towards the sight of thier stuff already piled in his Panda.

"C'mon, Masa moo moo! What are you waiting for!?" Yu called towards him, gesturing with a hand to make him sprint towards the driver's door now opened.

"Uh in a matter of fact. Bye!" waving towards the Hendersons in farewell, he sweatdropped towards the rearview mirror and started up his Panda with a coughing start.

* * *

"On more move towards that bread, you're outta here, Dem." Emily warned with a glare as Demyx tried to tip-toe towards the counter and get his hands on the white fluffy goodness.

"Relax! It was just a sample thought! It didn't look like I was really gonna steal it, right?" giving out a goofy grin, he proceeded to grab the white bread, when all of a sudden a hand lashed out and caught his arm like an eagle's talons with an intense grip.

"What seems to be the problem this time?" Emily's mother swept in with a tray of OJ, concern glinting her gray eyes.

"Ignore the bakery robber over here." Emily steered Demyx into a chair while helping her mother set things down for breakfast.

"So, I hear that another meeting is coming up on the way?" her mother questioned with surprise, Emily exhaled with pride.

"Right and I really hope to God that Demyx does not cause more babyish havoc through this week of JUKO." Emily replied, spooning in two cubes of sugar into her tea.

"JUKO?" Emily's mother dragged the word as if it really sparked an interest.

Demyx was about to reply when another hard glare beat him to it.

"Young People's Conference- however I'm deeply sorry I didn't have time to register you in. I hope you don't mind, right?" Emily looked at her with a concerned face, her mother sighed.

"Well, it would have been wonderful if you invited me but I have to meet my friends in Holland so I will be out for 2 weeks as for you..."

"1 week is all there is." Emily re assured while laughing, making her mother join in shortly.

"Well, I don't want to keep you waiting. If 1 week is all you have, then I better suggest you to move on and stack your luggage in your car right away." her mother picked up her daughter's plate and Demyx's finished Oatmeal (which still had 15 raisins huddled together in one corner of the bowl) and placed them drowning in the sink.

"C'mon Demyx! Which car are we taking?" Emily picked up both keyfobs to the 2011 Barcelona Red Metallic Honda Pilot HSD and the 2012 sapphire blue metallic Škoda Octavia TSI VRS; staring at the two vehicles in confusion. Emily knew Demyx's stupidity whenever it came to owning cars. It was clearly unnecessary for him to even own a 4th car, seeing that he really rarely touches his Prius and hogs onto his Pilot A LOT.

"Pilot! Naturally!" Demyx called back as he struggled to wear his jacket on.

"Emily, do you have everything? I don't want you getting late." Emily's mother was embraced into a hug by her daughter who assured, "Don't worry mom. Everything will go fine, I promise."

Once facing each other with a smile, Demyx came out with a pant and smiled in glee, "So, who's ready?"

"You and me, silly!" Emily pinched his cheek with a tease, "My mom sadly can't come with us because of her visiting Holland for 2 weeks."

Facing her mom again with a few tears, they hugged sideways for two minutes, Demyx sniffing with tears at the mother-daughter scene.

"K, I'll be back in 1 week mom."

"Take care." sniffed Emily's mom as she waved at the Pilot's trunk now closed as they both climbed in and screeched off down the hill, wishing Emily a safe journey north.

* * *

Back in Pratteln, the Wangs took thier day with an easy start. Of course there were no mentions yet about any conference when Da Xiang almost choked on his IBU profen pill, his green eyes scoffing towards the most important reminder ever from his wife, Ninel.

Apologizing while getting carried away by teaching IT classes online with Wes, Da Xiang almost forgot to wake the kids as morning birds.

Sighing, he quietly opened the door to see two boys and a girl sound asleep on thier beds.

Since the space in their room was extremely small due to a heavy amount of toys, books, and three colored Fjallraven Kanken bags filled with lots and lots of clothes reminded Da Xiang of something more important than waking the kids.

The summer conference in Sohnenbuhl, Germany.

And it started today in the evening.

As quick as speedy qilin thundering the skies, he immediatly picked up the yelping kids and rushed over to the dinning table, where he plopped them in thier seats one by one and gave them bowls of cereal and OJ in return.

"Papa, what was that for?" questioned 5- year old Annastasia as she began sipping her OJ in a sleepy way.

"Maybe there's something he wants to show us." wondered 7 year old Yaozhu as he nudged 10-year old Xiaozhi in the ribs, making him smile sleeply in agreement.

Da Xiang cleared his throat and eyed Ninel making coffee in the kitchen. "Um, I'm pretty sure you guys like arrangements for a road trip we're going to."

"To make it more detailed, we're going to the summer conference in Sohnenbuhl, Germany." Ninel came in with two cups of coffee and handed one cup to her husband, who meekly returned a thank you and began sipping on it with comfort.

"Is it gonna be just like the last camp we went to?" Xiaozhi asked while tilting his Spider-Man hat to have a more clear view towards the epic family moment.

"Not quite. I don't think so Xiao." Da Xiang reasoned as he texted Wes about the meeting, crossing his fingers to hopefully invite him to the event too.

But thinking back to when he browsed through the videos that Wes liked in Youtube, the content he most likely watched made him not a believer in God at all.

Let the IT rooster go his way, but there was still time to save him from the darkness and his nasty health habits of caffeine.

"Awww..." Xiao pouted while Annastasia giggled, nodding towards Ninel that she was completely finished with her morning duty.

"Mama, I'm too full." Yaozhu moaned with a complaint, pushing his bowl further towards the bottle of syrup.

"I'll take care of it." the Zurafa blader assured his wife as he leaned down towards Yaozhu and snapped his fingers with fatherly love, "C'mon, Yaozhu. The key to growing big and strong like me is to eat. So, you just got a little left to go."

Yao pouted and obliged his father's commands, digging into the last pieces of cereal flakes drifting in the milk.

"Honey, have you packed the bibles and songbooks?" Ninel came back with a basket of laundry and set it in thier room.

"Sure did." Da Xiang replied as he sat down on the couch, Lenovo laptop started up with Beybook, a message greeting him from a jealous sounding Wesley Bryan:

_RoosterMeadowsIT: No fair, Mr. Wang. You're taking your precious time away from your career and heading out to have fun with your family. Isn't IT more important? I'm feeling lonely without you, teaching day and night classes solo. Feng Huang's not complete without it's Chinese Unicorn. Just leave that country and come back! Why spend time with your family in this stupid conference when you can earn thousands at the job you love? C'mon. Roosters don't bite! Just come solo here so that we can teach together again!_ _Feng Huang ROCKS OUT! \m/-_-\m/_

How dare he finishes his sentence with the Mano Cornuto symbol!

Da Xiang felt like punching the SSD section of his laptop now.

The message pierced his heart with anger as if he should be talking a flight back to New Horizons CLC Gainesville, smashing down the door to the Instructor Led Training room 2 and tackling him down with a few Beylin kicks.

Even though it was well worth to teach him a lesson multiple times, Da Xiang tried to ward off the hate message recived from his IT faggot friend and got down to buissness by helping the kids transport thier luggage to the car.

Once he was outside, he was met with a furious Ninel and 3 waiting kids.

"Honey, I told you to come outside." Ninel watched him as he opened the liftgate to the 2004 ice blue Opel Zafira 2.2 DCI, the back currently stained with odd liquid from two days ago.

"Sorry. Wes held me back again." Da Xiang exhaled his reason as he grabbed the kids' bags and neatly set them to a side next to his Swiss Gear backpack filled with bibles and songbooks.

"Wes. Wes. Wes." Ninel hacked the name as if it forbidden to say it, "When will you ever let go of him, Da Xiang? I understand you guys are IT instructor buddies, willing to teach together in class collaboration, but now teaching is over and it's time for the evening meeting about God's word! Please?"

Staring into his eyes, Ninel's pleading face made Da Xiang calm down.

Sighing, he closed the trunk and helped the kids into thier booster seats, clipping on thier seat belt and reaching down to give them entertainment on the road such as coloring activity books and action figure toys.

Once that was done, he climbed into the driver's seat while Ninel joined him opposite, both of them clipping on thier belts.

Before his hand gripped the stick shift to change gears, Ninel caught him again with a pleading look, persuading him to accept her plead.

"Fine, I'll let go. The hate message he sent me on Beybook just now is nagging me. He wants me to come back to the states alone teach IT."

"Without us?" Ninel held her mouth agape in disbelief. Setting her water bottle in the center console, she tied her long strands of vermillion hair into a neat ponytail, the tip tickling her back. "That's horrible for him to say that. What an unbeliver."

"Right." Da Xiang nodded in agreement as he left signaled down Muttenzstrasse and headed for the round about which led to the highway north to Germany.

"Mama, we're bored." Annastassia piped up with a complaint, placing her Elsa doll beside Xiaozhi. The boy in return threw the ice princess to the floor of the car. Yaozhu opened the window for some fresh air, creating random noises to go along with the echo of the buffering wind.

"No windows, Yao." Da Xiang warned as he controlled the switch on the driver's arm rest, giving Yao to pout in disappointment while watching the Pilkington glass rise up again.

"Here." Ninel handed her I-Phone 6 and Da Xiang's I-Ocean X8 to the kids, all three of them excited to watch Zig and Sharko, a french slapstick comedy cartoon about a hyena that tries to reach a beautiful mermaid seated on the rocks of the marina, only for the poor animal to get sent back to the island by a huge Shark and a very intelligent hermit crab. "Get yourself busy."

"Thanks Ninel. You're a hero." Da Xiang was relived again by his wife's family solutions.

A kiss got him stung in the heart, "You don't have to say that. Just keeping them entertained."

* * *

The silver Lexus IS250 was thier GPS according to Madoka's hopeful thought.

But unfortunately the destination took them to a town housey narrow street, with cars and construction material placed on the side.

"Huh? Why did Gingka come all the way here? I thought we were supposed to be heading to Germany now?" Madoka questioned in thought as she peered out of the window to see a muscular black haired boy in his 20's, waving from the third floor of the townhouse window.

"Brother!" he waved towards the IS250, which made Gingka step out and return the greeting.

"Hi Benni! JUKO's waiting for you!" the red head signaled him to come down and hug him as if they never saw each other in eternity, returning the greeting to another boy named Sasha.

You see, Gingka met him in last year's JUKO conference and Varmarcus, the same time when he first met Esther Fike.

He had a strong heart for God and always loved to train with Gingka on the soccer pitch.

Also not to mention Street Workouts at Yokeli, Mario Kart Wii and family dinners at home.

Benni's mother was overwhelmed to take Gingka in as a house guest the first time he arrived to Switzerland solo, and keep him for a year until GGG arrived but it turned out that reuniting with Kritter at first sight was the best choice.

GGG watched with confusion and suprise as the two boys entered the silver vehicle in front of them. The thought of carpooling was not really an expected thought from Madoka as seeing as Gingka really added in two more people for the ride without their knowledge.

Masamune shook his head in disbelief, "Just how many friends has Gingka made all these months? The whole population of Basel?"

Yu snickered while Tsubasa sighed, "Probably he befriended them in one day, that he really wants us to meet them all!"

"Forget that. 2,450 friends on Beybook. Are they all from this city? No." Tsubasa reasoned as Masamune switched gears and followed silver vehicle down Wartenbergstrasse, the same street name where the Wangs lived.

"I can't wait to meet the new saints! I bet they're from the church in Basel!" Madoka excitedly as Masamune slapped his hands against the steering wheel in disappointment, "Oh great. I lost them."

Madoka looked forward to see a red Seat Alhambra van blocking thier view and calmed down into a silly reply, "Masamune he's gone now. Huh?"

Her attention averted the rest of GGG's towards the IS250 parked near the curbs of _R.R Mini markt u. Take Away_ , a small little store that Benni always stopped by to get some personal snacks.

Masamune watched in disbelief through the store window as Esther kept on teasing the red-head into syrup while Benni walked around several aisles, halting beside the candy to pick out the best one to snack on the road, "I just hope to Striker that she won't pester him into more syrup, That red headed syrup maniac."

"Too late." Yu announced as they closely watched Gingka lob the syrup to Benni who paid for the sweet drink along with a pack of Haribo gummy bears.

A sweet thought slapped Yu's mind as he smiled wickedly in glee. Turning to face Tsubasa with puppy eyes, he begged, "Tsubasa. That reminds me. Can we buy another bottle of syrup, please?"

Flicking though only 1 dollar bills in his American Eagle wallet, Tsubasa sighed back with a friendly remark to the younger blader, "Yu. Ice cream sweeps my wallet like lightning and now you want syrup? Since when did you become like the crazy red-head infront of us? Just wait until we reach Germany if you want the first drop."

Yu banged his fists against the seat in disappointment, "That's WAY TOO LONG for me to sample that! I want it now!"

"Too late Yu." Madoka snickered as Masamune drove the Panda down Adlerstrasse (Eagle street) until he hit the A-85 highway traffic.

With the IS250 in lead, Gingka kept his eyes focused on the road while Esther took a sip from her Rhäzünser Plus Zitrone (with citrus) water bottle, making teasing faces towards Gingka. In the backseat, Benni shook his head towards various gospel songs currently playing from the radio while poor Sasha drifted off to sleep.

Lowering the volume on the knob, Gingka questioned his friend through the rearview mirror, "What happened to your brother, Elijah? He couldn't come this time?"

"No, he had to stay back in Neuchatel to catch up on military work, otherwise he would have loved to come, bro." Benni replied while popping a green gummy bear in the corner of his mouth, suggesting Esther to give a few to him. "Want some?"

"Sure dude, just as long as Esther doesn't eat them all." That caused Gingka to recieve an arm slap from his bossy friend, the effect of the steering wheel titled to the left, the wheels of the IS250 already riding the first lane. A driver of an old Citroen Xsara bit back an audible complaint as it passed the IS250 with speed.

"Whoa!" Jerking back to the correct lane with a wild suprise caused both Esther and Benni to giggle.

Sasha wasn't well aware of the rackity ride as he was too busy napping on the road.

"See, that's what happens when you tease me. Okay Bi Bi?" Esther smirked playfully while tearing off the wrapper to a Soda Stream cherry syrup and titled the bottle towards the mouth of her water bottle, Gingka trying his best not to see his faviourite drink mix wasted to lair.

"Chippy? You better not be stealing that whole thing. I was dying without syrup last JUKO conference. Begged multiple saints to give me two Euros so that I could recive my Mezzo Mix from the machine, right Esther?"

"Punjab." Esther agreed with a smile.

"You begged from other saints?" Benni's eyes grew wide with awe as he frowned at the thought of his friend acting like this, "Bro, you could have easily gotten two Euros from me. I could lend you some right now infact."

"Nah, thanks for the offer Benni, besides my money machine's sitting next to me so I can get 2 Euros any day." Gingka grinned while grabbing a few gummy bears and instantly garbled on the whole thing.

* * *

"Hi Peoples!" Demyx waved his Dolphin puppet out of the open buffering window towards random cars that were passed by on the highway.

"Demyx! Shut it! Stop acting like a baby and start acting mature!" Emily controlled the window as Demyx frowned towards the window now rolled up now shut closed.

Slapping his puppet against the dashboard in disbelief, Demyx bit back a whining reply, "But I was just only being happy."

"Don't think baby, Demyx." Emily continued while overtaking a black VW Touran with amazing speed, "We're there for God's word, not Baby Time like we have in Green Cove Springs library."

"Vroom! Vroom!" Demyx, obviously distracted with the horse car he brought with him, didn't care to listen to her as he accidentally rolled his toy near the steering wheel, causing Emily to yelp while the Pilot swerved into another lane, an angry Opel Corsa sedan honked behind them.

"Demyx! You could have killed us right there!" Emily exhaled crossly remarks to her shrinking with fear (about to burst to tears) husband, who simply had no shame at all in his chidlish behaviour.

Blame the ADHD.

"Geez, you don't have to be bossy! It didn't look I hurt you or anything!" Demyx pouted and crossed his arms like a tempered 5 year old towards his mom.

"Well? Start acting like a mature guy and browse on your phone instead of playing with horse cars and dolphin puppets!" Emily continued to rant on poor Demyx, "Seriously, everybody stared at you as if you were an idiot."

"Don't worry. I am." grinning goofly, he yelped as Emily's arm slapped his shoulder hard. "Ouchies! What was that for?"

Emily smirked with laughter, "For calling yourself an idiot."

* * *

The kids couldn't take a 4 hour car ride.

Dropping both of thier parent's phones to the ground (which were still playing an hour marathon of Zig and Sharko), the three fell asleep instantly after the 1st half hour, the sight of it made Ninel want to coo at the sheer sweetness of thier kids.

By the second hour of thier ride to Sohnenbuhl, Da Xiang brought the Zafira to a halt on the highway's shoulder, heavily stressed out from the driving and suggested Ninel to take over. Since the European highways didn't possess the features of Floridian Interstates such as highway billboards that advertise theme parks, stores, RV camps/tool sheds, plus a small visitor tourist center with restaurants, bathrooms, and gift shops, Da Xiang sighed at the thought of using the bathroom the classical emergency way.

After taking a quick leak in the woods, the giraffe blader came back looking refreshed while climbing in next to a smirking Ninel.

"We ready to hit the road again, kids?" Turning around to face 3 already awake kids, she smiled in glee.

"Please, just make it quick." Xiaozhi mumbled as his eye lids constantly slid shut from letting the strong sun assault his poor corona.

Ninel held her breath as she glanced towards Da Xiang who gave her a supportive nod, "Alright, we won't arrive late like we did last time."

"Blame that speedy Seat Leon we accidentally followed into a speed ticketing trap. Thankfully he let us go with understanding." Da Xiang added while his green eyes looked around in search for his phone.

Ninel sighed while switching lanes, neatly following a box truck infront of them, "Honey, ask the kids for it. It's not in my lap."

"As you say." Da Xiang turned around and squeezed himself between the front seats, his body leaning down on the center console, his hands scrambling across the foot floor in search of his I-Ocean X8 phone.

Anastassia, noticing a hand grab her ankle then let go in a flash, woke up from her road nap and curiously watched her father struggle to retrieve both phones from the floor. "Papa, what are you doing?"

Probably this wasn't the best time to ask the question of curiosity.

Sometimes, Da Xiang could get easily angered on anyone else- mostly with Wes because he was an IT dick. xD

Discipline was common in Beylin temple due to many students that attend Zurafa martial arts academy seem to lack respect towards him just like easy going and cool high school teenagers.

Of course, he wasn't extremely bothered by that because right now he bit back a silent curse as his hand finally gripped the smartphone he was longing to use 15 minutes ago.

"Aha!" Da Xiang exclaimed while raising up Ninel's I-phone 6 while his wife countered back with a terrified yelp, causing the Zafira to swerve into another lane (the left side mirror almost kissed the concrete wall into a small wreck) as Ninel shivered and straightened the wheel.

Seriously. What was all with these cars jerking into random lanes unexpectedly?

First with Gingka and his IS250.

Then with Emily and their Pilot.

And now with Ninel and their Zafira.

"Oh Lord please help us." Ninel begged while glaring at her husband for a good reply. "What were you thinking? We could have had an accident by now!"

"Please, no arguments." Da Xiang calmly stated, Ninel's shock of anger died down into bravery.

Ninel exasperated an irritated but tiring sigh as she flashed a quick glance towards the rearview mirror, the kids sound asleep. "I know what you're going to say next. Yes, where His hand controls this car. I know we're under the safety of Him and were protected under His name."

"Even if we did have an accident, we would still be alive." Da Xiang remarked as his eyes caught an interesting post from Wes but straight away ignored it big time.

"Hurrah, we approach the Enterprise conflict." Ninel muttered in reply as she spotted the sign to Blauburen a few Kilometers ahead.

* * *

"This is it?" Masamune incredously scoffed in suprise as he steeered the Panda down the narrow conctrete road, the IS250 giving way for a lanky farm tractor to rumble ahead past them.

That's right folks.

The building which was supposed to hold events such as JUKO- known as Tagungzentrum was built in the German countryside.

It was really obvious as to why JUKO meetings were not held in the city instead of the countryside because Gingka knew the answer from last year's conference.

Young people mostly liked to take walks around the city, go on glorious shopping sprees, take a smoke beside the restaurant's entrance, chat while browsing through their smartphones and perform odd things to attract visitors taking a stroll through out the city.

That was the Worldy entertainment.

And JUKO was not part of it.

VDS (Verlag Der Strom)- the head group that organized small and big meetings throughout Europe, decided that they traveled light years away where they would rent out the building and be surrounded by farms that held cows, horses, and one lanky rooster to wake everyone up with a good but annoying start.

"It looks like it." Madoka peeked out of the window to see a sporty red Citroen c4 hatchback parking on the end, a few young saints climbed out to get their luggage.

With the IS250 parked near a mysterious 2007 dull red Honda Accord Euro I-CTDI, sporting the tiny silhoutte of Air Jordan on the back bumper, Gingka and the others got out to stretch from the 3 hour long car ride.

"Home sweet home. I remember this from last year." Gingka scanned the familiar place, a warm feeling sensation tingling his heart. "Nothing even changed, I bet that wall that separated the entrance to the meeting hall and the lounging place, it should still be there."

Madoka came up to him with surprise, "Gingka? You've been here before?"

Juggling his Euro 2012 Tango glider replica soccer ball- which was now covered with green discoloring and had the black rubber stitches almost pop out between the soccer panels- on the concrete, he gave her a look of obviousness in return, "Haven't I told you before on Beybook while you stayed in Florida? This is where I met Esther!"

"Don't say false things bro." Benni chuckled while he hoisted his gym bag from the trunk, additionally helping Sacha to get his luggage in view. "Me and Kritter always thought you and Esther met in the University library of St. Gallen."

"At least he told us a different story." Madoka faltered with disbelief, glaring at the now nervous red-head.

"Really?" Benni held the word as he put on his shades and gave out a withering look towards his friend, only for Esther to jump in front of him.

"No, he's lying. We actually did meet in the library. Case closed." Esther glanced at Gingka, who cooed in return.

"Aw, bibi! You didn't have to say that!"

Slapping his arm in a playful way, Esther smirked, "But da troot (truth) is always good, wight?"

The ex-Pegasus blader sighed, "Right."

"Gingka?" a young Indian man piped up, Gingka instantly embracing him into a hug of greeting, "Andy!"

Annand "Andy" Amirtharaj were best friends with Gingka when they met each other for the first time in JUKO last year. He was originally from Sri Lanka, the talk piqued an interest for Madoka to listen in. He moved to Germany to apply for a job as an engineer and improve on his german. His english was picked up from his friends from America all though he's never visited the greatest country, but was extremely smart to know it's well classed history.

"So, I heard you brought your friends from Florida!" Andy turned to face Madoka with a smile and shook hands with her, "Hi nice to meet you, I'm Anannd- or Andy since this red head guy amaricanized my name lately."

Gingka chuckled, "Hey cool it off. The first time I met you, that name was gobbledygook to me."

"Yeah, but thanks to you dude, everyone's calling me Andy!" Pocketing his Sony Xperia smartphone, he gave out a smile as he saw GGG approaching towards them.

"I can't wait to eat dinner! I hope they have Ice cream there!" Yu piped up in excitement, making Tsubasa sigh as he eyed a red Honda Pilot parking next to the unicorn blader's Panda, Emily getting out to scold Demyx the third time for throwing out his dolphin puppet into the highway, causing the tailgating car to swerve and creating an accident scene left behind.

"So this is your blading team here?" Benni came up to the three and did the usual introductions.

"Yup, they are." Gingka agreed while yelping as Esther hugged him tightly.

While Masamune and Benni fired up a conversation about Florida, Madoka's eyes spotted an ice blue Zafira heading down the road in a distance, past the Magnolia trees.

Smiling, she knew that Da Xiang, Ninel, and the kids had to spend another hour north to drive to Sohnenbuhl.

Turning around, she almost bumped into an asian girl with glasses, both of them apologizing with a synced voice. Cue happy laughter from both of them as they stood up and met each other.

"I'm so sorry to bump into you!" the girl continued to apologize as Madoka blushed with sincerity, "No need to apologize. Thanks a lot. I'm fine."

"Are you here for JUKO? New visitor? Or?" Glancing curiously behind her, the girl spotted the gang.

Madoka cleared her throat awkwardly, "Um well, I'm here with my team and my redhead friend over there, Gingka."

The girl took this by surprise, "Ah okay! Well, my name is Mimi and I'll be here to guide you to get started!"

"Alright, Great!" Madoka picked up her luggage and wheeled it across the cobblestone, both girls walked past the white/turquoise picnic tables and tall in-ground trees, approaching the right corner of the building, with Mimi pointing towards the sign hung above the entrance which read "EINGANG"

"This is the main door to the building, however there numerous ways to enter your room just incase you're lost." Pointing towards past the 4 main doors that belonged to Haus Donau, which was basically the meeting hall, Madoka tilted her body to the right, her eyes spotting out the open glass door to Haus Blau (Blue).

"Got it." Madoka re assured as she followed Mimi into the building.

It was almost like a 5 star recreation center.

It was her first time here, so asking Gingka about the wall that separated between the door to the meeting hall and the lounging area was completely useless since they now tore it down and made it into a massive room floored with light gray wood with the sun filtering through the windows, giving the surface of the navy blue Kettler ping pong table to change colors into a even brighter blue.

Right past the table was a dark cherry receptionist desk, the logo stamped on the wall while a gray ceramic bowl of flowers took to the left and a brochure display took the right.

Right above the desk hung a sign which read "REZEPTION"

Unaware of Gingka creeping up behind her, Mimi came forward and directed her to walk up to the other desk located in front of Cafe Dande.

"How many people have you registered so far?" Mimi asked while waiting in line.

Madoka looked unsure as she glanced at Gingka, Esther, and Benni hitting up a conversation, "7 people max."

"Ah okay." smiling sheepishly, she guided Madoka towards the desk where a young girl named Elena Erhardt waited for her name.

"Madoka Amano."

"Alright." After flipping 3 pages on her clip board, her name was found in the beginning of the Alphabetical list. "Show me your wrist. Any one."

Madoka nervously laid her right arm on the desk, "And what's this for?"

"You'll see." Elena winked as she dismissed her with Mimi.

You see, everybody was required to wear these paper wrist bands around their wrist like hospital patients so that they could be offered with free food. With the colored markers vanished away from someone's wrist, bad luck for him/her and ends up paying a grand.

25% of the saints there were wearing yellow wrist bands instead of blue were due to them staying a certain amount of days.

Staring at her paperband, Madoka felt weird to be wearing this for 7 days straight.

It was as if she was hospitalized to stay at the Meeting as some paralyzed patient glad to listen to God's word.

She wondered the reactions towards her teammates right now.

"Why 7 days straight?" Yu questioned as he rotated his band around his wrist.

"Because Yu, that's the rules." Tsubasa guessed out of the blue, as Benni chuckled, "Nah, it's for the free food."

"FOOD!?" Demyx whipped his head towards the sound of whoever said it. "AH MAI GAWD! WHERE!?"

Emily instantly pulled on his Ocean Current hoodie, preventing him from scrambling towards the buffet table where the workers in a black collared shirts with sky blue aprons hung around their waists prepared endless bowls of salads such as Bratwurst salad: Lyoner cut into strings of meat and cheese mixed with diced green paprika and corn along with sauce optional.

Italien noodle salad: bow ties dipped in marinade along with cottage cheese and dots of cus cus.

Fig salad: balls of mozzerella cheese topped on spinach leaves as slices of figs are layed out in a circle.

Optional with bread topped with Meggle butter or Philadelphia Krauter cream cheese.

Many saints now paused and wondered what the weird commotion was about.

"Sorry about that." Emily apologized while dragging the whining baby Demyx outside and commote a serious talk in thier Pilot.

Back with Madoka and Mimi, she guided her near the windows across the ping pong table where a bedding cart stood near.

"Just pick out a pillowcase cover, mattress spread sheet, and an additional blanket sleeve for your room. Everybody's required to do so."

"Okay." Madoka smiled as she plucked out the 3 clean said things.

Before entering Haus Donau, Mimi walked straight ahead where they came to the back of the building.

It was sunny and Madoka used her hand to cover her eyes from the shining daytime star.

Another small building was placed to her left while ahead were two recycling containers on wheels and the back of another family house, two kids yelling happily while riding their tricycles down the narrow concrete street.

"This is Haus Lauter, this is where the male saints sleep." Mimi and Madoka stared at the entrance, a No smoking sign plastered the glass window while through they could make out shape of marble stairs climbing up to the unknown.

There was the gender rule separation again, just like when Gingka complained about it in Varmarcus.

"Great." Madoka agreed as Mimi led her back inside, where they both paused by the buffet table.

Glancing to her left, Madoka could see two vending machines both for snacking and beverage. The machine to the left had a small screen infused in the beverage vendor, playing out random HD clips of outdoor sports such as skiing and surfing.

If the buffet/serving table were obviously placed to the left, then the mirrored feature were it's classy dark cherry tables with it's surface wiped with almond scented Method Wood and extremely smooth light wooden hard padded chairs with cherry cushions.

This was what the second half of Cafe Dande welcomed her with an exotic modern furniture for eating along with several small pots of fake plants dotting every table, not to mention the square table with tall bar stools circled around it.

Right next to it was another table, displaying a titling basket avalanche of fruits to be picked free-handed, two metallic machines (one for coffee and tea) stood next to each other while a basket of sugar/ sweetener packets (plus individual cream for coffee) adorned it's side.

"Hold on." Madoka acknowledged Mimi to patiently wait as she walked towards two massive water pitchers filled to the brim with sliced lemons centered in the middle to release their flavor and blend into the drinking water. Grabbing a glass cup turned upside down, she filled it to the rim and drank it in several thristful gulps.

"Ah. Much better." Madoka smiled in satisfaction as Mimi laughed and beckoned her way in through the meeting hall.

With her head whipped the opposite way, she caught Gingka, Esther, Benni, Andy, and Sasha carrying their luggage towards Haus Lauter through the glass doors in the distance.

She regretted the thought of parting ways with her guide and start jogging towards the Haus where the male saints stayed, eager to know their fun talk.

But since it was her first day of JUKO and she was well not familiar with the place and decided to stick with her.

"Here is Haus Donau which is basically the meeting hall. During our two hour break of personal time, any saint is welcome to sit anywhere and read, sing, and even play with one of the guitars or piano." Blushing, she gestured Madoka to look around with a gasp. "Don't worry, were family."

"No, no. It's fine." Madoka glanced at her surroundings.

To her left, several photography cases varying from small to medium were plopped on one of the chairs, the lid resting against the padded backs, a single sheet of laminated printer paper framed with red construction paper taped against the lid, sloppy handwritten sharpie that read:

POLISH: 100.0 MHZ

SPANISH: 105.0 MHZ

ENGLISH: 107.9 MHZ

Touche. Translation is just what she wanted although she could optionally ditch out the Sennheiser HD 60 TV headphones with HZR6 receivers and listen to the valuable messages in german with her free ears.

Right next to that were several file cabinets and a huge table that stretched all the way to the front left wall of the room, Dell computers and Macs running down the surface until it ended with a huge printer and several brochure stands and stacks of folders leaning against the front wall.

A large black piano occupied the outer left corner while three guitars on stands followed after.

To the left side of the front wall next to the computers, stood five rows of chairs, all of them neatly lined up in the English section of the room; the front wall held two HK Audio speakers on their stands, their white boards taped against the pole to let every body know which section they were in. (English and French) while the German side was meant to take the middle and lastly the French side took the right of the front wall. In the middle of the room stood a gray meshed podium, the surface held a microphone taped against the edge, the round metal mesh pointed towards the middle of the 4 exit doors ahead.

Right past the French section of the hall, a small wall of black cubby shelves were lined up against the right wall, leaving a gap in between for the saints to use the bathroom in emergency.

The white painted ceiling exposed more florescent lights and 4 massive cream colored speakers jutted out above her head.

Madoka started to flip through the Elder Felder Bibles and Watchman Nee books which were held for display sale on a separate table in the far right of the back wall, "Out of all the meeting halls I've ever seen, this one is the best in my opinion."

"Really? I agree too!" Mimi laughed as she led Madoka down hall, the beymechanic making out a small window next the the white bleach door labeled "Weiser Jura" ( _Why-sir You-rah; White Jura)_

Opening the bleach door labeled with a blue triangle above the wording:

Zu den Zimmern HAUS BLAU Schone Lau _(Tsoo- then Tseemern, House Blah-ou, Shone lau; To rooms HOUSE BLUE Beautiful Day)_

\- With a large navy blue file cabinet beside her, Madoka almost bumped into a small blonde girl by accident.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized, the girl straightened her Ray-Ban glasses and smiled while her head tilted to her left with a smile, acknowledging her that she was alright.

"Hm. Strange." Madoka thought, thinking back to why the girl didn't apologize and say "You're fine."

Was she purposely in a dumb state, her mouth preventing her to speak words of apology out of her lips? Probably she didn't understand Madoka's apology and took that as a returning body language of cracking up a friendly smile.

Climbing up the stairs towards the end, Madoka found additional stairs that led to another hallway of rooms.

But thankfully her room was placed next to the picture frame sporting the sandy volleyball court, a small note taped against the door, a verse from Ephesians catching her eye, plus her name with two other roommates she'll be staying with.

Esther was not one of them.

Mrs. Fike was glad to be getting a huge room that sported 10 beds unlike Madoka's.

Dropping her luggage, she gaped at the size.

It was merely the resemblance of a cheap storage shed, except modernized with exotic furniture.

The window in front of her welcomed filtered sunlight blazing the light wood floor, beds took up either side of the wall. On the left were bunk beds supported by wood finished with white polysthine surface; a large wooden ladder kissed the side while the right beside the lilac blue wall dotted with smashed mosquitoes displayed a single bed ready to be decorated by Mimi.

With her luggage wedged between the closet and an additional desk, Madoka listened to the birds chirping outside while hooking up her Alcatel One Touch tablet for a full charge.

"Just to inform you." Mimi added while she struggled to force the corner of the bed sheet to cling on the corner of the mattress. "If You need wi-fi for study occasions and important work, then you could ask one of the male saints about it. The reason why there's no wi-fi around here is because of-"

"Countryside, right?" Madoka interjected while setting down her Nokia smartphone, Gideons New Testament, and her pink "Leider der Gemiende" Songbook on a small white night stand next to her bed.

Mimi hummed in thought while slipping the white Hotel style pillowcase on, "Close. The reason matters towards teens. You know how they are with Facebook, texting, and all the other worldly works that takes us away from God."

"Exactly." Madoka's voice came from the bathroom she set down her toothbrush prisoned in a travel case along with a tube of Stain Remover toothpaste, an Extended Stay America body bar of soap extracted with green tea, and finally Angry Birds floss plackers meant for kids. Nodding confidently, she came out to see Mimi all set to head out for dinner. "Hungry?"

"Oh, I'm dying more than a staved horse on the plowing field." Madoka drawled as she rubbed her tummy in circles with her hand and followed Mimi the way they had come, her eyes almost choking towards the number of saints suddenly infiltrating the whole recreation hall.

"I'll go now and catch myself in line. Feel free to meet the others!" Mimi dismissed her with a smile and let her go solo.

Madoka bit back a silent smile as her heart felt slightly on the rise of nervousness and guilt. But as Mimi had said earlier about everybody considered as family, with Gingka on her side, she should feel right at home.

And she did, by accident, bump into her third saint today.

"Sorry about that." a tall brown haired boy flashed out his killer smile and disappeared behind the doors to Cafe Dande.

"No problem." Madoka apologized towards the door as she replayed the moment. "That voice of his sounded so familiar."

"Who sounded so familiar, Madoka?" Jumping out of her skin, she now blushed and mind-slapped the image of the boy her brain forced her to recall.

"Um, nothing! I think I'll tell you later."

"Tsubasa! You lied to me! They did have Ice cream here! 2 Euros please!?" Yu changed the subject by deploying his puppy face.

Tsubasa sighed deeply as if he had a throbbing headache right now, "Yu, I told you many times I don't have that kind of money! Please kindly ask another person about it. Masamune should do. Go."

"But." Yu halted while staring at the Unicorn blader patiently sweatdropping towards the talk about God with another saint. "I bet you a million flavours he won't let me! Please?"

Tugging forcefully on his brown jacket, Tsubasa calmly shoved his wallet into the little one's hands, "Just go now!"

"Oh boy! European Ice cream for me!" Yu hollered with happiness as he dashed towards the vending machine, only for Benni to get a quick snack.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Yu stood up with jealously

"Sorry Donald Duck. I was here first." Benni laughed as he grabbed his snack from the flap dispenser and picked up his coin change.

"My name's NOT Donald Duck! I'm YU TENDO!"

"Tell that to Gingka. Not me." Laughing, Benni joined a group of saints hanging out in Cafe Dande.

Before Yu could bust the tube with temper, he eventually calmed down as everyone started singing a song out loud along with the chorus of claps.

The gang along with Demyx and Emily had no idea why but it really felt enjoyable to clap along.

Tsubasa smiled as Yu suddenly gone through a mood change and suddenly felt happier while enjoying his ice cream.

Once the song ended, a random saint called out "Loben Den Herrn! (Praise the Lord!)" while raising his fists in the air, everybody else followed the phrase with joy.

"Amen." Madoka said quietly to herself as she stood in line with the others, glancing around to see her team.

Gingka hugged several saints foreign to Madoka. Perhaps he started to attend meetings while she was still in Florida, that hope still alive in her.

Masamune was in a hot one on one match against Benni; Tsubasa, Yu and several saints hollering with amazement towards Benni's speed striking smash against the unicorn blader.

"Not fair at all!" Masamune lobbed the Crane Giant Dragon paddle against his side in defeat while Benni chuckled, placing his paddle back in the zipped up Crane cases.

"That's what happens when you play against the pro." Benni assured, joining Gingka's side in line while the redhead happily talked to Andy about India today.

After grabbing thier dishes, and taking thier seats, everybody was required to pray before eating.

"What?" Yu got pinched by Madoka after dropping his fork against his fig salad.

"Can't you see what's happening?" she hissed with warning as Yu sank back in his chair with pout of understanding.

Masamune impatiently huffed as he dug his head into his crossed arms then started poking his fork in boredom.

Tsubasa patiently hid his Galaxy S5 out of table's view, his golden eyes now focused towards the screen.

In the tables of Cafe Dande, Demyx shifted uncomfortably as if he had to pee and tapped Emily on the shoulder. "When does it end? I really have to go!"

Sighing, she could tell his emergency break was fake, rubbing her forehead as if it was now aching, "Dem, please wait for a few minutes then you're free to go."

"Aww." Demyx quietly whined as he started creating invisible circles with his fork.

Madoka thought dinner to last a little longer than expected. With her eye catching the shapes of Gingka, Esther, Andy and Benni seated atop of the bar stools; circled around the square shaped bar- style table, Madoka eagerly acknowledged a nod towards a few singaporian girls shyly laughing as she scooted her chair back to where it stood and started walking her finished dish towards the metallic cart. Scooping off a deflated wrinkled napkin, few leaves that were meant to be untouched, and a foil wrapper of Meggle butter on the left and dropping her used forks and butter knives on the right, Madoka carefully stacked her plate on the fifth one and wandered off to the meeting hall.

Spotting a young saint dropping his Jack Wolfskin shoulder bag in front of his seat, Madoka mustered up her courage to ask him whether the first evening meeting was about to start.

"In a few minutes, why?" he questioned with a smile, his attention averted towards the screen of his Galaxy S4.

Madoka twiddled her thumbs and smiled nervously, "Just wondering."

"Oh. Alright."

Leaving him alone, Madoka chose to sit in the second row seats of the English section. With her ears free of translation, she dropped her stuff underneath her chair and opened her Gidions New Testament bible to continue on the book of Ephesians, when the familiar voice was heard.

_"Tu sais? Je l'habitude d'être sur une équipe de blading mais il est incroyable de voir comment je suis parti tout derrière et a commencé à lire sa parole!"_

As soon as she slammed her book shut to remember the guy she bumped into earlier, her turquoise eyes caught the brown haired boy she tried to remember but was empty of forced thoughts.

Only for another saint to cover her view, the familiar voice quietly floated across the room, the soothing talk of French filling her ears.

Gasping softly, she knew the boy but the name didn't occur to her mind yet. Tilting her body to the right, she could see the girl with the Ray-ban glasses whom she bumped to earlier was now engaged in a jovial talk with the brown haired boy while her Sony headphones kept slipping off every 5 minutes.

Standing up, it was too late for Madoka to unlock his full handsome appearance. Many young saints crowded the seats in the French side, making Madoka to quietly and inwardly groan to herself as Gingka, Esther, and Benni took the German side of the room, the redhead and his friend constantly talking.

Her hopes of meeting him shattered when a 27 year old Ghanaian saint smiled and took her seat at the end next to Madoka, "Praise the Lord, sister. What's your name?"

"Erm. Madoka Amano." shaking hands, the beymechaninc's eyes averted towards the French section, obviously distracted from meeting new saints.

Was he now playing hide and seek with her!?

"Madoka." the girl took her name with a friendly light african accent, "That's a sweet name. I'm Rahmatt by the way. I'm originally from Ghana but I now live in da Nederlends."

"Oh, nice to meet you Rahmatt!" Madoka fake smiled as she re-arranged her books under her chair to retrieve her songbook, "Meeting new saints is exciting! I'm from Japan but I now live in Florida."

The mention of the state suprised her, "Oh really? That's great! Did you fly all the way from Florida just for JUKO?"

Madoka felt the meeting room packed with more than 250 saints starting up a crowd's talk, "Well, not exactly but you could say that I drove here 3 hours from Switzerland just to stay here for a week."

"Switzerland." Rahmatt repeated with surprise as she flipped her English songbook to song 408, waiting for Madoka to get there too.

The starting keys to the piano and three synced strums of the guitars filled the room as saints from every corner stood up and sang out loud.

"C'mon." a young greek girl named Vanessa piped up, encouraging Madoka to stand up and sing.

"O-okay." Blushing, she eagerly stood up and joined the chorus.

After singing three more songs (408,387,248 including 370- my faviourite), for prayer and the message of the evening meeting, everybody sat down and quietly waited for the speaker to come up in front of the podium.

"Thank you Lord for everything you have done." Madoka whispered softly to herself as she shortly rocked back and forth to show herself enjoying the meeting.

A boy with short cut blonde hair from the German side stood up and walked in front of the podium, setting his bible on the slanted gray surface and hooking up his thin wired heard set to the receiver marked "Funk1" and "DE"

Gingka yawned with a serious gaze as Esther jotted down notes of the meeting's subject and their verses related to "Calling in God's Eternal Plan"

Benni rested his knuckles on his chin as he murmured "Amen" after every sentence.

Masamune fanned himself with a bored gaze while Tsubasa and Yu drifted off to sleep, their eyes closed while their body stance laid back in their chairs.

Madoka was unaware that the rest of her team were seated behind her, eyes burning into the text of life when all of a sudden a black shaped buzzed past her ear and landed on her leg.

Smiling, she swatted the fly away with a flick when another fly came whizzing past her hair and politely landed on her open bible, the winged creature covering up the word 'witnesses' so that the new verse was read as, 'we follow Him and become His (fly). Gingka made a serious joke once that flies and mosquitoes were the servants of Bezzlebub. In truth, they just migrated from the cow/horse stables nearby the building just so that they could disturb the meeting atmosphere and piss off every saint by buzzing around their heads.

Sighing with annoyance, she softly swatted a hand from making the obnoxious creatures covering up words of reality.

The fly whizzed back a loud complaint by circling around the pages of Ephesians in mockery before scouting it's next favourited host.

Yu's puffy orange hair.

Continuing to softly snore, Tsubasa shifted himself awake and noticed the fly eagerly rubbing it's front legs together before it crawled south and started to rub it's back legs and wings.

Finding the fly utterly disturning and odd, Tsubasa merely slapped Yu's head in return, causing the fly to quickly vanish before Yu blurted out a tempered complaint.

"Shh." Tsubasa shunned him by placing his hand over the blonde's mouth.

That caused Masamune to quietly snicker uncontrollably while Andy shot him a confused look.

When the subject of "Being faithful in throughout difficulties" such as Results of going our own, fleshly, and crooked ways and the solution of Trusting in the Lord, experiencing and glorifying him, Emily carefully took notes while Demyx's ears were completely distracted from the message and his eyes started to wistfully study every movement of the fly that now traveled from Emily's open bible to his navy blue cover of his songbook.

"Tee-hee-hee... they look so funny, Emily!" Demyx snickered with a whisper, more flies came whizzing near the two said named couple.

"Behave or spend the rest of your night in your Pilot." Emily hissed a warning to him that he'd better listen to the message now translated in Polish (100.0 MHz)

"Okay." Slumping back with his Sennheiser headphones on, he pouted and eyed the ceiling speakers in boredom.

Once the message ended with "Trusting in the Lord and walking his eternal path", Demyx hoped that it was officially done so that he could cuddle with his plush seahorse named Bubbles once it was Bed time.

Impatiently tapping his foot, he wanted to groan inwardly with impatience as Rahmatt stood up to share a verse, her Sennheiser headphones still on top of her head, "Praise the Lord."

With the young boy named Eiko handing her the main microphone, he got hold of another microphone, ready for translation.

"Just as the brother said about how we see God's plan more clearly."

"So wie der Bruder sagte, wie wir sehen, Gottes Plan deutlicher."

"The more we read, the more we understand his plan."

"Je mehr wir lesen, desto mehr werden wir seinen Plan verstehen."

Struggling to flip to the correct page in her bible while holding a microphone in one hand, Rahmatt softly smiled as she continued, "Luke chapter 24 verse 21. Then their eyes were opened and they knew Him and He vanished from their sight."

Eiko suddenly snapped to attention, "Lukas Kapitel 24 Vers 21. Da wurden ihre Augen geöffnet, und sie erkannten ihn und er verschwand aus ihren Augen."

"So, the more we open ourselves up and read His word, the more we understand his almighty plan."

"Also, je mehr wir uns öffnen und zu lesen sein Wort, desto mehr werden wir seine allmächtigen Plan zu verstehen."

"Praise the Lord. Amen." Rahmatt finished by handing back the microphone to a saint seated in the front row, and finally sat down.

"Oh my god! Finally!" Demyx jumped too early from his seat and stretched from his lethargy state of sitting two hours straight, giving Emily to growl and whisper back an ordering complaint while everybody muttered with confusion.

After torturus minutes of several saints sharing, Masamune yawned while stretching his arms backwards, his songbook falling to the floor with a _THUMP! "_ Man, this unicorn has got to sleep now. G'night everyone."

"Night Masamoomoo." Yu waved back as he and Tsubasa strategically planned together to use the 4 exit doors in the back of the meeting hall without getting them caught into a conversation crossfire with a new saint.

Gingka yawned deeply as Esther pinched his cheek, "Bibi? I wort down da versahs for you."

"Aww, thank you Chippy!" that caused Gingka to hug her with sweet joy.

"Bro, you still playing for Lorrach?" Benni turned around and dazzled a smile.

Gingka un-snuggled while coughing, "Well, since they paid me to lose every time and it was not worth to drive by a long shot, I found F.C. Concordia better."

"Amazing. Concordia trains at Yokeli so you know what that means bro..." Giving an arm nudge towards his side, Gingka chuckled, "Oh please! Don't mention the Street Workouts!"

"Exaclty!" Benni laughed as he remembered the flashback towards Gingka dropping off from the push up pole with a defeat.

"Bibi? I'm going to bed. G'night." Esther gave a kiss on his cheek and waved with Eshkah love and Powah! xD

"Goodnight Chippy. Jai Hanuman." Gingka winked.

"Jai Hanuman." Esther repeated by winking back and walked towards the door to Haus Blau.

"Who's Hanuman, bro?" Benni asked curiously, his fingers flicking the pages from his Bible randomly.

"He's the monkey god of Hindu Mythology." Gingka snickered as he stood up and looked around for Andy.

"Interesting." Benni nodded as they both found Mr. Amithiraj stuck in the english section of the meeting hall, fired up in a conversation with a few saints from California.

"Don't worry. My peak of learning German will improve. I- Gingka ma man!" Andy suddenly shook hands with the redhead, "So, ready to sleep?"

"Yup, me and Benni agreed to wake you up the next day- if you don't mind." Gingka blushed.

"Never had a human alarm clock since I have no roomates and I'm all by myself but all right! I don't mind it of course!" Andy started to walk with them towards Haus Lauter, passing by several saints taking a water break.

* * *

As the boys disappeared, Madoka exhaled a casual sigh and walked towards her room (1110) in Haus Blau.

Pausing before the door, she took a moment to study the names of her roomates.

Amano, Madoka

Schmid, Natalie

Schroeder, Sarah

They most likely sounded they were maybe from America. Shrugging without complaining against her mind's thoughts, she slowly raised a fist and knocked against the bleached door.

"Come in." said a voice that sounded light and friendly.

"Do you wanna go first?" said a second voice that sounded british.

"No go ahead, I'm waiting for our third roomate here." the first voice re-assured as the bathroom door slammed shut.

Tugging the door handle and slowly entering in, the blonde haired girl gasped, "Oh! You must be our third roomate! I was wondering who Madoka was!"

"Um, why yes. You finally found me!" Madoka blushed as she sat down on her bed, silence ensued the room as the girl finally introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Natalie Schmid. I'm from Kalsruhe."

"Nice to meet you Natalie, you know my name now so might as well not say it again." blushing, Madoka smiled with interest.

"No, that's totally fine!" Natalie fiddled with her toy bear then lobbed it against the wall after another set of silence. "Where are you from?"

Madoka set her stuff on her night stand table before digging into her backpack to retrieve her sleep wear, "Why, I'm originally from Japan but I live in Florida now."

"Florida? Amazing!" Natalie hacked the state as a surprising moment, "So, did you fly all the way from Florida just for JUKO?"

The second saint to be annoying Madoka now with that question.

But she took this easy-going, "Well, not exactly but you could say that I drove here 3 hours from Switzerland just to stay here for a week."

"Switzerland? That's great!" Natalie softly laughed as she quickly glanced at the time on her smartphone.

"What's great?" With the bathroom door opened, the second girl toweled her hair dry and tied her curly brown strands into a puffy ponytail, until her eyes averted towards her new roommate. "You must be Madoka, right?"

"Yup. That's me."

"Don't worry, I heard the conversation but I'm Sarah Schroeder by the way. I'm from Scotland although many people think I'm from the UK due to my british accent."

"Great, well, I don't want to hold up the time for so long. Gotta brush my teeth." Madoka informed while entering the bathroom to change.

The covers rustled as Madoka shifted into bed, her ears listening to Sarah's announcement by setting her silver HTC One smartphone on alarm for the next morning in the dark. "Okay, we have to rise and shine the next morning at 7:00 for the Morning Watch. So, goodnight everybody."

"Good night." Natalie replied while shifting to her side for a better position.

"Night Night." Madoka added last and drifted off to sleep.

She just hoped the boy she bumped into many times and was willing to see didn't posses a yellow wrist band.

* * *

**OMGS, long chappie. Worked on it for days.**

**So, Madoka was basically me. This is what happened to me in JUKO and it was true.**

**Most OC's here are REAL people all though I have the right to use them and I think it's not violating the rules of FF. (since duh, they're not celeberties, just real ordinary people not well known to you guys except for me.) xD**

**Oh wondering what the boy said in French? Here it is:**

**"You know? I used to be on a blading team but it's amazing how I left everything behind and started to read His word."**

**Clue: Blader**

**Guess who he is by leaving a review.**

**Otherwise please check out my next chappie of the JUKO arc.**

**Falco276 out! :D**


End file.
